


Jasper

by shxleav



Series: CHRYSALIS: Anything in the Process of Developing [3]
Category: H&D (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), WEi (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Bahasa Tidak Baku, Bottom!Hangyul, M/M, Mad Scientists, Slow Burn, Top!Yohan, ada adegan seksual
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxleav/pseuds/shxleav
Summary: "Jatuh cinta sama lo dan meminta untuk perasaan itu berbalas adalah dua hal yang berbeda," Yohan menatap Hangyul, "dan gue memilih menunggu sampai lo bisa membalas perasaan itu."
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Series: CHRYSALIS: Anything in the Process of Developing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696900
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Jasper

Yohan ingat alasannya kenapa memilih keluar dari dunia taekwondo setelah lulus SD dan memilih belajar dengan baik di sekolah. Kakeknya pernah bilang, dengan Taekwondo dia bisa mengalahkan satu orang dan dengan ilmu, dia bisa mengalahkan apa pun di dunia ini. Jadi saat pemerintah membuat pengumuman semua orang yang berada di universitas harus mendaftarkan diri untuk wajib militer, Yohan tidak berpikir banyak untuk mendaftar.

Bukan karena propaganda bela negara atau janji jabatan yang diberikan pemerintah, Yohan murni hanya ingin mengetahui seberapa banyak orang yang bisa dia kalahkan jika mengkombinasikan kekuatan serta otaknya. Sebenarnya saat latihan dasar yang diadakan selama dua minggu untuk menentukan di mana dirinya akan ditempatkan di akademi militer, Yohan juga tidak menggunakan usaha maksimalnya meski nilainya di atas rata-rata (yang alasannya dia tahu nilainya di atas rata-rata karena selalu diumumkan setiap hari).

Namun, makan malam di hari ketiga latihan dasar mengubah segalanya. Yohan bahkan tidak tahu kalau efeknya benar-benar sampai ke masa depan nanti.

"Gila ya si Hangyul itu. Padahal udah jelas-jelas hasilnya gak bisa berubah, masih tetap aja bersikeras buat minta ulang," Yohan tidak begitu peduli sebenarnya dengan obrolan random yang di dengarnya saat makan malam ini, "dia tuh bodoh atau apa sih? Semangat boleh, cuma tahu dirilah buat minta kesempatan kedua padahal kemampuannya sejak awal biasa aja."

Yohan sudah terlalu sering mendengar nama itu di meja makan, meski tidak tahu orangnya yang mana. Sepertinya orang ini terlalu terkenal karena sikapnya yang Yohan simpulkan dari beberapa kali duduk saat makan, terlalu bersemangat yang masuk kategori bodoh.

Saat berjalan menuju ruangan yang dijadikan tempat tidur bersama para trainee, Yohan berpapasan dengan lelaki yang berwajah lelah. Lalu baru beberapa langkah menjauh, ada bunyi jatuh yang cukup keras yang membuat Yohan menoleh dan lelaki itu pingsan. Dia punya pilihan untuk pura-pura tidak tahu atau mencari orang lain untuk membantunya mengangkat orang ini ke ruang medis yang cukup jauh.

"Gila nih mahluk berat amat sih?!" Omel Yohan yang memapah lelaki yang dari nama yang terjahit di seragamnya adalah Lee Hangyul. Karena Yohan menggunakan pilihan ketiga alias membawa lelaki itu dengan tenaganya sendiri. "Ck, harusnya gue makannya belakangan aja. Kalau kayak gini sama aja gue kelaparan lagi."

Setelah mengantarkan orang itu ke ruang medis serta mengisi beberapa pernyataan sebagai formalitas, Yohan pura-pura saja peduli dengan mengecek keadaanya sebelum kembali ke kamarnya. Ternyata orangnya sudah sadar dan begitu tatapan mereka bertemu, dia tersenyum.

"Makasih udah nolong gue … Kim Yohan."

"Jangan lupa makan lo, Lee Hangyul." Yohan mengatakan itu seadanya dan dia tidak heran kalau Hangyul tahu namanya. Seragamnya ada jahitan namanya. "Balik ya gue. Cepat sembuh."

Yohan tidak tahu alasan keesokan paginya, ada Hangyul yang duduk di depannya. Padahal Yohan sudah duduk di pojokkan karena malas harus berbaur dengan kelompok-kelompok tertentu yang menyombongkan jurusan kuliah serta almamaternya. Padahal kalau Yohan mau, dia bisa membuat semuanya bungkam dengan status pendidikannya.

Cuma ya buat apa?

"Ngapain lo di sini?" Yohan tidak benar-benar tertarik untuk tahu sebenarnya. Hanya sekadar basa-basi dasar yang harus dipraktekkan dalam kehidupan. "Gimana keadaan lo? Boleh aja lo lanjut latihan?"

"Sebenernya sih gak gitu baik," Hangyul tertawa kecil, "cuma gue gak mau absen. Nanti gue gak bisa masuk akademi militer golongan satu pula."

Akademi militer ada beberapa golongan dan golongan 1 itu adalah akademi yang isinya orang-orang pilihan dan dengar-dengar sih ada syarat minimum yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang untuk mencapainya harus usaha maksimal.

Yohan tidak berniat untuk berusaha maksimal, tapi yakin bakalan masuk ke akademi militer golongan 1 tanpa bersusah payah.

"Jangan maksain diri."

Hangyul cuma nyengir dan Yohan melanjutkan sarapannya. Cuma sepertinya orang di depannya ini memanglah tidak bisa diam, tidak diminta malah bercerita tentang dirinya sendiri. Tentang dia sebenarnya mahasiswa jurusan guru olahraga tahun kedua. Tentang alasannya mengincar akademi militer golongan 1 agar waktu lulus nanti bisa bekerja di angkatan udara. Yohan hanya merespon jika diminta, karena tidak tertarik amat berbagi kisah hidupnya.

"Eh iya, gue boleh tahu lo kuliah di mana?" Hangyul menatap Yohan yang sudah selesai menguyah makanannya dari suapan terakhir di piringnya. "Soalnya kayaknya selama di sini, lo diem banget dan menghindari kelompok-kelompok di sini."

"Iya, malas gue mau join sama yang pamer jurusan," sahut Yohan seadanya, "cuma anak teknik tahun kedua."

Tahun kedua magister Teknik Nuklir tepatnya.

"Whoa, pinter dong berarti?" Malahan Hangyul yang semangat sendiri. "Kelihatan kok dari komuknya lo."

"Kalo gue pinter, gue gak butuh kuliah," sahut Yohan seadanya, "dan Hangyul, habiskan makanan lo. Jangan dibiasakan buang makanan."

Soalnya Yohan paling benci sama orang-orang yang membuang makanan. Apalagi Yohan muak banget sama orang-orang disekitarnya yang sengaja menyisakan makanan dengan alasan sok-sokan menunjukkan bahwa mereka bukan mahluk lemah yang harus selalu menghabiskan makanan karena kelaparan.

Menghargai makanan dan orang goblok memang tidak bisa disatukan dalam jiwa seseorang ya.

Lalu Yohan mulai mengerti akan kenapa Hangyul dibilang oleh orang-orang terlalu bersemangat, tetapi bodoh di saat yang bersamaan. Dia hanya bisa menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya sesaat. Mempertimbangkan apa perlu Yohan peduli pada Hangyul?

"Lee Hangyul!"

Suara pelatih mereka membuat mata Yohan terbuka lagi dan melihat Hangyul hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang dia yakini tidak gatal, membuatnya menghela napas. Apalagi mendengar perintah selanjutnya adalah Hangyul dihukum keliling lapangan serba guna sebanyak 10x di tengah teriknya matahari musim panas yang kalau ramalan cuaca tidak salah, sekarang seharusnya berada di suhu 40 derajat celcius.

"Si goblok," Yohan melengos, "ah, udahlah. Kayaknya ngurusin atau biarin dia sama-sama akan gue menyesalinya."

Jadi selama sisa waktu latihan dasar, mereka berdua selalu bersama. Yohan mendengarkan ocehan Hangyul dengan respon seadanya dan dia mengatakan kepada lelaki itu untuk sedikit mengubah beberapa kebiasaanya kalau masih mau masuk akademi militer golongan 1 untuk latihan intensif mereka selama setahun ke depan.

"Yohan, gue keterima di akademi militer golongan satu!" Hangyul tiba-tiba saja muncul saat Yohan membereskan perlengkapannya dan belum juga memberi respon, sudah dipeluk saja. "Makasih ya Yohan. Kalau gak karena lo, kayaknya gue gak bakalan bisa keterima."

Yohan punya beberapa pilihan untuk merespon, dari yang baik sampai yang terasa jahat. Namun, belum juga memutuskan untuk mengambil sisi yang mana, tangannya sudah menepuk-nepuk punggung Hangyul.

"Itu usaha lo, bukan usaha gue." Hiprokit. Yohan ada campur tangannya juga sebenernya. Tepatnya membuat Hangyul bisa mengontrol energinya agar lebih terpusat, mengajarkan beberapa posisi yang lebih cocok untuk tubuhnya Hangyul di beberapa pelatihan dasar dan mengikhlaskan setengah dari jatah makanannya diambil kalau sudah memasuki jam makan, terutama makan siang. " _You did well_ , Hangyul."

"Yohan, gue goblok bahasa Inggris."

"Oh."

"Artinya apaan?"

"Lo hebat." Sebenarnya secara literal bukan itu artinya, cuma siapa sih yang bakalan mengoreksinya? "Dan Hangyul, lepasin gue bisa? Betah banget meluk gue."

Baru setelah diomongin seperti itu, Hangyul menjauh dan salah tingkah. Malah mencoba menjelaskan kalau bukan maksunya lama-lama memeluk Yohan dan bahkan membuat pengakuan kalau dia sukanya perempuan, meski belum pernah berpacaran.

Respon Yohan?

"Gyul, udah beresin belum peralatan lo?"

Yohan malas mendengarkan ocehan Hangyul yang terlalu banyak informasi pribadi yang tidak terlihat urgensi manfaatnya bagi masa depan umat manusia. Tanpa dia tahu, tahun-tahun setelahnya terlalu banyak informasi pribadi yang didengarnya saat ini ada gunanya untuk Yohan.

* * *

Yohan tidak bilang pada Hangyul kalau dia juga masuk dalam akademi militer golongan satu. Tidak ditanya dan tidak melihat urgensi untuk memberitahukannya. Namun, melihat muka familiar alias Jinhyuk, membuat Yohan menghela napas.

Tuhan (jika memang eksistensinya ada) sepertinya senang menyiksa Yohan.

"Yoyo! Gue udah nyariin dari tadi, tahu!" Jinhyuk menghampirinya dan merangkulnya. "Yaelah mukanya masih sepet aja. Dendam bener gue tinggal lulus duluan dari magister yak?"

"Lo ngemaling ide gue ya, FYI."

"Lah kata lo kayaknya gak mungkin bisa dan gue boleh uji coba buat mastiin itu beneran gak bisa. Kok jadi salah gue kalau sukses?!" Jinhyuk tidak terima disalahkan, tetapi segera melupakannya. "Anyways, karena lo sudah ada di sini kita sekalian cari mahluk yang bisa jadi tim kita di masa depan buat departemen persenjataan yok."

"Gak niat di nuklir aja lo?"

"Yang punya nuklir KU gak sih? Selama KU sama KS gak ada hilalnya jadi Korea, kayaknya pilihan terbaik adalah masuk departemen persenjataan."

Yohan iyain aja biar cepat, meski memang benar apa yang dikatakan Jinhyuk. Korea Selatan mana punya tempat pengembangan nuklir, adanya di Korea Utara sana dan agak mulai curiga sih tujuan dua negara bergabung sebenarnya bukan karena merasa dua negara adalah saudara, tapi mau sama-sama mengembangkan nuklir agar tidak diremehkan Amerika.

Alah, urusan politik bukan urusan Yohan. Dia urusannya cuma memastikan teori yang dipelajarinya ditambah apa yang dipikirkannya dan dibuktikan dengan ilmiah dapat menghasilkan sesuatu. Entah menjadi hal yang lebih baik atau menjadi hal yang lebih buruk.

Hari pertama agenda mereka adalah pengenalan dengan semua fasilitas dan berakhir dengan pengundian kamar. Yohan langsung selebrasi karena tidak sekamar dengan Jinhyuk karena bisa-bisa mereka berdua adalah duo pengacau kalau disatukan, tidak terima satu sama lain bisa sedikit lebih unggul. Kasihan yang lain, jadi mari membuat dunia sedikit lebih damai selama setahun ke depan.

Dikit doang, tapi. Soalnya Yohan sadar diri kok otaknya sebelas dua belas sama Jinhyuk kalau urusan penasaran dan ingin uji coba sesuatu yang melintas di kepalanya.

"Nomor seratus sebelas, silahkan maju ke depan untuk pengambilan kunci kamar," suara itu membuat Yohan maju ke depan panggung dan teman sekamarnya dari tulisan di seragam bajunya bernama Cho Seungyoun, "jangan sampai hilang kuncinya atau uang gaji kalian akan dipotong."

Cemen amat sih jaman sekarang masih pakai kunci manual? Apa Yohan harus merakit sistem sidik jari sebagai kunci pintu kamarnya ya?

Cuma saat turun panggung dan kembali ke kursinya, Yohan melihat Hangyul yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ah sudahlah, palingan Hangyul nanti saat jam makan siang akan menghampirinya dan menumpahkan rentetan kekesalannya karena Yohan dianggap tidak memberitahukannya kalau juga lolos masuk kemari.

* * *

Hari kedua resmi di akademi militer, praktek pertama adalah menembak sasaran dengan jarak 100 meter menggunakan senapan. Yohan melihat peragaan bukannya fokus mendengarkan penjelasan, tapi malah fokus mengingat-ingat senjata yang digunakan jenis apa? Soalnya Yohan memang suka melihat-lihat laman berbagai senjata api di internet kalau sedang malas melihat materi tentang nuklir dan saudara-saudaranya.

"Serius amat?" Teguran Hangyul tidak membuat Yohan menoleh. "Halo? Gue ngomong sama lo, Yohan."

"Gyul, fokus aja. Ogah gue semeja sama lo kalau pas nembak nanti nilainya gak di atas 20."

"Enak aja ngehina gue kalau gak bisa dapatin nilai segitu."

Lalu, sembari menunggu giliran untuk menembak, Yohan mendadak kepikiran buku penunjang untuk tesisnya yang sedang dikerjakan. Lalu fokusnya terpecah saat mendengar Hangyul memekikkan kata, "gila!"

Melihat Jinhyuk tengah mencium senapan yang entah namanya apa itu, membuat tawa Yohan meledak. Tidak sadar kalau tertawa sampai menangis. Tidak sadar pula Hangyul malah justru fokus melihat Yohan dan saat tatapan mereka bertemu, lelaki itu tersenyum lebar.

"Kayaknya baru kali ini gue lihat lo ketawa," perkataan Hangyul nyatanya tidak membuat tawa Yohan berhenti, "ganteng juga lo ternyata kalo tertawa."

Lalu, tawanya Yohan terhenti dan Hangyul tidak sadar itu karena ulahnya, akibat sudah keburu dipanggil untuk ke depan karena sudah gilirannya. Yohan mau memaki Hangyul karena geli banget dibilang ganteng, soalnya selain keluarganya tidak ada yang pernah bilang itu.

Cuma bisa gak sih jantungnya berhenti berisik?

Eh jangan deh, kalo berhenti berisik tandanya Yohan mati dan dia tidak punya rencana mati sebelum menikah.

"Ah, apa sih yang gue harepin dari si goblok ini?" Yohan hanya tersenyum saat melihat layar TV menampilkan hasil skor Hangyul dalam menembak jarak 100 meter hanyalah berada di angka 19. "Cuma gapapa deh lo ikutan makan semeja sama gue. Daripada gue adu argumen sama Jinhyuk, mendingan dengerin bacotannya lo, Gyul."

* * *

Dua minggu kemudian, Hangyul menjadi teman sekamarnya Yohan. Seungyoun yang menjadi teman sekamar Jinhyuk karena kata orang-orang yang menjadi pelatih mereka, sudah lelah menerima pengaduan hampir setiap hari dari teman sekamar lelaki itu. Padahal teman sekamarnya Jinhyuk hampir ganti tiap hari. Yohan memang sama gilanya dengan Jinhyuk, tetapi tidak membawa kegilaanya ke dalam kamar. Masih tahu diri kalau teman sekamarnya manusia biasa yang butuh waktu istirahat yang normal.

"Gue kasihan deh sama Seungyoun," celetuk Hangyul yang baru selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, "soalnya kenapa sih Jinhyuk harus menurutnya sama dia doang?"

"Naksir palingan," sahut Yohan asal dan tidak beranjak dari depan laptopnya karena tengah mengetik tesisnya, "dia kan kalau caper suka begitu."

"Kenal lo, Han?"

"Teman kuliah."

Yohan menoleh ke belakang karena mendengar suara jatuh dan ternyata Hangyul yang menjatuhkan HP-nya. Menatap Yohan dengan horor dan berkata, "jangan bilang kalau lo anak SNU bagian nuklir?!"

"Iya," sahut Yohan dan kembali ke layar laptopnya, "soalnya gue gak keterima di kedokteran."

Ya iya tidak keterima, kedokteran dimasukkan ke pilihan kedua dan teknik nuklir pilihan pertama. Yohan salah perhitungan dan tidak disesali, soalnya kalau masuk kedokteran maka Yohan harus berinteraksi dengan berbagai orang serta berbagai macam penyakitnya. Belum lagi drama psikologisnya yang membuat Yohan melengos kalau mengingatnya.

Yohan tidak punya stok sabar sedalam palung Mariana atau setinggi gunung Himalaya untuk menghadapi orang lain. Apalagi kalau tololnya kebangetan.

"Lo sibuk apaan sih?" Hangyul berada di belakang Yohan dan jarak keduanya begitu dekat hingga bisa mencium aroma sabun masing-masing. "Aduh pedih mata gue, pake bahasa apaan itu?"

"Inggris."

"Kan lo kuliah di Korea, ngapain pake Inggris?!"

"Syarat lulus," jawab asal Yohan, "geser, Hangyul. Panas gue."

Padahal jurusannya tidak memaksa untuk menterjemahkan tugas akhirnya ke dalam bahasa Inggris, tapi Yohan ingin saja. Lagipula buat apa punya karya tulis kalau orang-orang di dunia ini tidak bisa membacanya karena terkendala bahasa?

Meski kalau orangnya bego bahasa Inggris kayak Hangyul juga tidak bisa Yohan bantu karena keterbatasan bahasa yang dikuasainya.

"Han," panggil Hangyul yang hanya dijawab gumaman oleh Yohan, "di jurusan lo ada ceweknya ga?"

"Ada."

Cuma seingat Yohan, pada sudah menikah semua. Gatau kalau S1 apa masih ada yang single? Soalnya kalau S3 … sudahlah. Kasihan otak Hangyul disuruh memproses omongan yang terlalu saintifik, takutnya kepalanya nanti berasap.

Meski kayaknya keren sih kalau sampai kejadian beneran.

"Kenalin gue dong, hehehe," Yohan tidak perlu menatap Hangyul untuk melihat ekspresi lelaki itu seperti apa. Keseringan mereka bersama, Yohan sudah bisa memproyeksikan ekspresi Hangyul hanya dengan suaranya, "soalnya kering banget deh hidup gue. Jurusan gue semuanya laki-laki dan kalau coba ke jurusan lain di kampus gue, pada ngincarnya yang tajir."

"Hmm, ntar gue cariin."

"Serius?!" Hangyul menatap Yohan bersemangat. "Makasih ya! Lo emang teman gue paling baik deh."

"Makasihnya nanti dulu," Yohan memutar kursinya dan berhadapan dengan Hangyul, "kalau peringkat lo bisa di atas gue saat dua minggu yang akan datang diumumkan, baru mau bantuin lo."

Harusnya Hangyul tahu kalau itu misi yang tidak mungkin, tapi justru dia ketawa dan menjulurkan tangannya, "deal!"

Tentu saja Hangyul tidak akan pernah menang dari Yohan. Meski selalu bilang sebal atau mau udahan berteman dengan Yohan, tetapi Hangyul tetap akhirnya kembali kepadanya juga di penghujung hari.

"Hangyul, maaf ya," gumam Yohan yang melihat teman sekamarnya tidur di ranjang seberang, "bukannya gue gak mau kenalin lo ke cewek, tapi takutnya ntar dibegoin. Lo sepolos itu soalnya."

Padahal kalau Yohan memang benar-benar niat, bisa saja dia mencarikan perempuan yang cocok dengan Hangyul. Hanya saja, entah kenapa Yohan memikirkan hal ini sudah membuatnya malas sendiri. Mungkin khawatir dengan drama orang pacaran yang bisa membuat Hangyul tertekan di kemudian hari.

Karena dari pengamatan Yohan selama ini, Hangyul kalau jatuh cinta sepertinya benar-benar akan memberikan segalanya tanpa berpikir panjang.

* * *

Hangyul saat makan siang hari ini kalah cepat untuk satu meja dengan Yohan. Tempatnya yang biasa duduk, sudah diserobot Jinhyuk yang entah kenapa juga bisa membawa Byungchan yang katanya anak SMA, tetapi bisa lolos sampai sejauh ini dan Sejin yang merupakan orang kalem untuk semeja. Biasanya Hangyul tidak masalah kalau tidak duduk dengan Yohan, lagipula beberapa kali dia duduk dengan yang lainnya karena kebiasaanya untuk bergaul dengan semua orang.

Cuma, kenapa sekarang dia merasa sebal? Apalagi Yohan terlihat tertawa karena ulah Jinhyuk atau malah debat panas dengan Byungchan entah tentang apa. Tidak terdengar sampai mejanya yang ditempatinya sekarang.

"Serius amat, bro," teguran Yuvin membuat Hangyul menoleh, "sebal karena kepisah sama pacar lo?"

"Pacar apaan?!" Hangyul sebal karena selalu dikira pacarnya Yohan. "Gue masih suka cewek, juga!"

"Hahaha, santai aja jawabnya, Gyul," Kookheon tertawa, "Yuvin kan emang mulutnya sesampah itu."

"Enak aja!" Yuvin menggeplak kepala Koohheon dengan gagang sendok. "Gue kan nanyain sebagai bentuk konfirmasi."

"Konfirmasi apaan? Emangnya gue apa?" Hangyul melengos dan menyuapkan nasi serta kimchi ke mulutnya.

"Konfirmasi dulu kalau kalian gak pacaran," perkataan Yuvin membuat Hangyul mendecih, tetapi kemudian terbatuk karena mendengar, "soalnya kalau lo emang gak ada apa-apa sama Yohan, gue mau deketin dia."

Hangyul segera meminum air putih di gelasnya hingga tandas. Dia bisa memberikan kuliah singkat kepada Yuvin mengapa Yohan bukan pasangan yang ideal untuk lelaki itu. Membeberkan mulai dari fakta Yohan itu paling malas dengan orang bodoh (meski Hangyul malahan masuk kategori bego di kamusnya Yohan), kalau tidur suka ngomong sendiri soal teori entah apalah namanya atau ngomongin angka yang terakhir kali Hangyul ingat pangkatnya sampai 12, kalau sudah masuk waktu mencuci baju maka harus siap mental menjadi babunya Yohan karena dia setidak paham itu mengoperasikan mesin cuci, menjemurnya, melipat dan menyetrika. Namun, tatapan Yuvin dan Koohheon yang terlihat bertanya-tanya membuat Hangyul hanya tersenyum.

"Selamat berusaha."

Padahal entah kenapa hati Hangyul merasa tidak ikhlas. Apalagi makanannya sekarang terasa tidak enak, padahal tadi sebelum Yuvin mengatakan tujuannya kepada Yohan, makannya rasanya masih baik-baik saja. Namun, Hangyul tetap memakan hingga habis karena tahu Yohan paling tidak suka dengan orang yang menyisakan makanan.

Cuma begitu melihat sedikit sisa makanan di baki makanan Yuvin, membuat Hangyul tersenyum penuh arti. Karena tahu kalau Yuvin berani melakukan itu di depan Yohan akan auto mendapatkan tatapan sinis. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Hangyul, dia tidak ingin membantu seseorang untuk berhasil dalam mencapai suatu tujuan dan tidak merasa bersalah.

Hanya saja Hangyul memang tidak menyiapkan diri bahwa Yuvin memang benar-benar melakukan perkataanya untuk mendekati Yohan saat makan malam. Padahal Hangyul ingat benar waktu seminggu awal mereka di militer, Yuvin bilang Yohan itu sinting nomor 2 karena kelakuan kurang lebih seperti Jinhyuk. Sekarang malah mencoba mendekati Yohan seolah lupa karena julukannya yang diceploskan asal saat makan malam, semua orang yang ingin membicarakan lelaki itu menggunakan kode sinting 2.

"Oh gitu ya?" Respon Yohan dengan perkataanya Yuvin. "Terus kelanjutannya gimana?"

Hangyul menatap keduanya yang tengah berinteraksi, lalu entah kenapa sekarang malah berharap Yohan itu sama gilanya seperti Jinhyuk yang kalau ngomong suka random. Saking randomnya, Hangyul bahkan tidak yakin apa yang dikatakan Jinhyuk itu benar nyata atau hanyalah bualan belaka.

Cuma kalau bualan, kayaknya Yohan tidak bakalan mungkin mau temenan deh. Yohan paling males sama orang yang banyak omong kosongnya. Seungyoun juga, kenapa bisa kuat mendengarkan Jinhyuk dan kadang merespon dengan tanya yang malah membuatnya makin tidak bisa berhenti ngomong?

"Hangyul," suara itu membuat lamunannya buyar dan Yohan menatapnya, "lo kenapa? Makannya kurang?"

"Hah?"

"Ngapa gak minta jatah gue aja kalo masih kurang?" Yohan bahkan dengan santainya mengangkat baki Hangyul yang sudah kosong karena telah selesai makan dengan baki miliknya yang masih ada setengah. "Makan sana, sedih amat muka lo bikin gue gak tega."

Hangyul bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dia tersenyum lebih lebar dari seharusnya. Atau anehnya malah merasa menang dari Yuvin, padahal mereka tidak dalam kompetisi apa pun.

"Gyul, wifi masih bermasalah gak di HP lo?" Tanya Yohan saat mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kamar setelah makan malam. Yuvin masih setia mengikuti mereka dan sesekali Yohan merespon perkataan lelaki itu.

"Udah enggak kok," Hangyul merasa aneh saat Yuvin menatapnya curiga, "emangnya kenapa nanya wifi? Bukannya kata lo udah diperbaiki sama orang sini makanya sinyalnya bisa sampai di kamar kita?"

"Yang sering makai main game online kan lo, gue cuma nonton youtube atau google doang." Sahut Yohan, lalu berhenti yang membuat Hangyul dan Yuvin juga berhenti. Padahal mereka berdua (maksudnya Hangyul dan Yohan) belum sampai di depan pintu kamar mereka. "Yuvin, makasih udah mau gabung sama kita. Gak kerasa ya udah sampai di depan kamar lo."

"Oh ... iya, hehehehehe," Yuvin salah tingkah dan Hangyul mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa detik itu juga. Padahal Hangyul tahu kalau rencana awalnya Yuvin adalah mengantarkan Yohan sampai depan pintu kamar mereka, "gue duluan ya."

Yohan hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Begitu pintunya tertutup dan mereka kembali berjalan, senyuman di wajah Yohan hilang dan dia bersedekap. Aneh saja Hangyul melihat Yohan seperti itu, tidak seperti dia yang biasanya.

"Lain kali lo ngomong kalau gak suka ada yang join di meja kita," Yohan tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang membuat Hangyul terdiam, "gapapa kalau mau egois gue makannya cuma sama lo. Cuma ya kasih tahu ke gue. Emangnya gue cenayang apa yang punya kemampuan buat baca pikiran lo?"

"Iya, hehehehe."

"Pasti sekarang lagi senyum kayak orang bego." Yohan bahkan tidak memandang Hangyul karena sedang membuka pintu kamar mereka. "Tapi gapapa deh, emang lebih pantesan gitu."

"Gue gak bego!"

"Coba kalau gitu sebutin hukum newton ketiga yang baru tadi pagi gue kasih tahu." Pintu kamar mereka terbuka dan Yohan tersenyum miring ke arah Hangyul. "Kalo lo bisa bilang, gue berhenti panggil bego."

Setiap aksi akan menimbulkan reaksi.

Jika suatu benda memberikan gaya pada benda yang lain maka benda yang terkena gaya akan memberikan gaya yang besarnya sama dengan gaya yang diterima dari benda pertama, tetapi arahnya berlawanan.

"Lupa, hehehe."

Yohan hanya menghela napas, seolah sudah bisa menduga jawaban Hangyul. "Ayo masuk. Besok kita harus bangun pagi."

Bukannya Hangyul tidak ingat, tapi kalau dia berhasil menjawab dengan tepat, takutnya Yohan berhenti berbicara dengannya. Lelaki itu bilang, satu-satunya alasan mau menerima Hangyul yang jelas-jelas pola pikirnya tidak seperti semua temannya yang ada karena dia bego.

Karena katanya, dia khawatir dengan kebodohan Hangyul yang kemungkinan besar bisa dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain untuk tujuan tertentu. Juga sekaligus heran kenapa Hangyul masih bisa hidup baik-baik saja selama ini meski masuk kategori bego untuk hidupnya Yohan.

* * *

Hangyul sebenarnya tidak ikhlas menerima tamu di kamarnya saat hari Minggu. Lebih tidak ikhlas lagi kalau tamunya adalah Yuvin yang sekarang dengan seenaknya berbaring di ranjangnya Yohan. Ngomongin Yohan, kenapa dia belum kembali juga? Perasaan mengambil jemuran tidak seharusnya selama ini.

"Gyul, kok wifi di tempat lo cepet banget?" Protes Yuvin yang membuat Hangyul menatap cowok itu bingung. "Sumpah Hangyul, ini beneran cepat banget! Kamar gue yang dekat sama sumber wifi aja gak secepat ini kalau download sesuatu."

"Hah?"

Yuvin sekarang duduk dan memandang Hangyul sama herannya. "Lo apa gatau kalau kamar yang di ujung dunia ini udah terkenal banget gak akan bisa dapat sinyal wifi? Makanya gue heran pas waktu itu Yohan nanya lo apa bisa main game online sama wifi bermasalah?"

Hangyul tidak tahu fakta itu, karena dari awal masuk kamar ini dia bisa tetap main game meski agak ngelag di hari pertama. Membuatnya mengeluhkan hal itu dan Yohan bilang bakalan bilang ke orang yang bertanggung jawab untuk membenarkan. Besoknya sudah benar dan sampai sekarang Hangyul bisa pakai main game online tanpa merasakan gangguan sama sekali.

"Apa Yohan punya alat buat menarik wifi ya?" Yuvin mengusap dagunya, mencobe memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. "Jadi makin sayang gue sama Yohan."

Mau Hangyul tanya apa hubungannya? Namun, suara pintu kamar yang dibuka kencang dan Koohheon yang datang dengan napas terengah membuat keduanya menatap lelaki itu. Hangyul ingin protes karena tidak mau menerima tamu tambahan dan kesal kamarnya dimasuki tanpa permisi. Lalu ingat ini salahnya yang suka tidak mengunci pintu yang membuat Hangyul sering kena marah Yohan. Membuat Yohan berakhir sebagai penanggung jawab untuk memegang kunci pintu kamar mereka.

"Hangyul…," Koohheon napasnya masih tersengal dan memandangnya, "Yohan…."

Kenapa pula dengan Yohan?!

"Hah?! Yohan kenapa, Heon?!" Yuvin terlihat panik. "Eh bangsat, jangan main gantung gini dong!"

"Yohan … berantem dengan Jinhyuk." Koohheon napasnya sudah agak sedikit teratur dan masih menatap Hangyul. "Gue nyari Hangyul soalnya…."

Hangyul tidak mendengarkan apa yang Koohheon katakan sampai akhir karena dia segera menyambar sepatunya dan berlari keluar kamarnya. Persetanan dengan kamarnya yang tidak dikunci dengan kemungkinan barang Yohan hilang. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang berhubungan dengan Yohan memarahinya tidak Hangyul pikirkan karena tujuannya hanya satu.

Memastikan Yohan baik-baik saja.

"Lo itu yang bangsat!" Suara makian dari orang yang dikenal Hangyul terdengar saat sampai di tempat kejadian. Terlihat Yohan dan Jinhyuk ditahan oleh beberapa orang agar tidak saling menyerang. "Flash itu ide gue, bukan idenya lo, anjing! Lo cuma kebetulan aja ada di sana dan membuat sukses percobaan gue."

"Enak aja, itu idenya gue waktu kuliah ya, bangsat!" Sahut Jinhyuk yang tidak kalah emosi. "Lo pikir yang dulu ngide kecepatan cahaya buat reaksi ledakan itu siapa kalau bukan gue?"

Hangyul mengusap wajahnya karena baik Yohan dan Jinhyuk tidak mau mengalah. Apalagi makin lama dua orang ini makin melemparkan argumen yang tidak bisa diproses oleh otaknya yang cuma bisa mencerna informasi secara sederhana. Berani taruhan, semua orang di sini bahkan tidak ada yang bisa mengerti mereka berdua berbicara apa.

"DIAM GAK KALIAN BERDUA, BANGSAT DAN ANJING!" teriakan Sejin membuat suasana hening. Semua orang yang tadinya sibuk bergunjing di sekitar Hangyul mau pun dua orang yang bertengkar sejak tadi, sekarang fokusnya kepada Sejin. "ITU IDENYA BYUNGCHAN DAN LO DUA CUMA KEBETULAN LEWAT! MAU GUE GAMPARIN KALIAN BERDUA NGAKU-NGAKUIN KARYA ORANG, HAH?!"

Tidak ada yang mengatakan apa pun, sampai tidak tahu datangnya dari mana, Seungyoun sudah menerobos dan menghampiri Jinhyuk. Orang-orang yang memegangi Jinhyuk, mulai melepaskannya dan apa yang dilihat semua orang membuat terkejut.

Seungyoun menampar Jinhyuk.

"Minta maaf." Seungyoun yang biasanya suka bercanda dan tertawa karena hal receh, benar-benar serius. "Lo emang pintar, Jinhyuk, tapi ini kelewatan."

"Tapi…."

"Minta maaf atau gue berhenti jadi teman lo."

Jinhyuk membuang muka dan Hangyul memilih menghampiri Yohan yang masih berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun, gerakannya terhenti saat menyadari kehadiran Hangyul, lalu membuang muka. Ada banyak tanya yang ingin Hangyul keluarkan saat ini.

Seperti kenapa kamar mereka bisa punya wifi lebih kencang daripada kamar yang dekat dengan sumbernya, padahal letaknya di ujung?

Seperti kenapa sampai bisa bertengkar dengan Jinhyuk padahal Hangyul lebih dari tahu Yohan itu tipikal yang malas melibatkan diri dalam suatu hal yang tidak berguna?

Hanya saja, Hangyul memilih, "kalau gue minta lepas, lo akan lari ke Jinhyuk gak?"

"Iya."

"Ada hal yang bisa bikin emosi lo reda yang bisa gue lakukan?" Tanya Hangyul sungguh-sungguh dan menunggu Yohan memandangnya. "Kalau gue minta orang yang megangin lo sekarang lepasin dan ditukar dengan pelukan, mau gak?"

Hangyul tahu itu pertanyaan paling bodoh yang bisa dikatakannya. Yohan menatapnya dan Hangyul lebih dari siap bakalan disemprot karena mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh plus bonus wajah lelaki itu yang murka. Bukannya ekspresi mengejek Yohan yang agak tidak pantas di mukanya sekarang karena ada beberapa luka, mungkin karena bertengkar dengan Jinhyuk.

"Sama siapa? Kalo bukan lo, gue nolak."

"Sama gue kok."

"Yaudah."

"Hah?!"

Hangyul tidak begitu ingat apakah dia benar-benar bilang untuk melepaskan Yohan? Karena rasanya semua di dunia saat ini rasanya berhenti. Termasuk jantungnya selama sesaat karena Yohan memeluknya, lalu malah berdebar tidak karuan. Hal yang diingat Hangyul adalah aroma Yohan yang sering diejeknya seperti cairan pembersih di kamar mandi mereka yang memenuhi paru-parunya, hangatnya badan mereka yang saling bersentuhan dan gumaman, "maaf Hangyul, kayaknya lo harus nyuci ulang baju kita. Soalnya gue tadi lempar ke tanah pas berantem."

Hangyul yakin dia suka perempuan, meski belum pernah pacaran. Namun, Hangyul tidak yakin untuk alasan kenapa merasa kesal saat pelukan mereka telah berakhir. Mengantarkan Yohan ke unit perawatan, lalu Hangyul yang lebih cerewet ke perawat yang mengobati lelaki itu padahal yang punya diri diam saja. Lalu menemani Yohan ke ruang kepala pelatih di mana ada Jinhyuk yang ditemani oleh Seungyoun untuk mendengarkan omelan serta hukuman yang Yohan serta Jinhyuk terima selama seminggu ke depan.

* * *

Yohan tidak punya kelas spesifik yang disukainya selama di akademi militer. Hanya saja, dia akan sedikit menambah keseriusan untuk fokus jika Hangyul berada di regu yang sama dengannya. Bukannya apa, Yohan capek mendengar omelan Hangyul karena tidak memasang wajah serius, tapi bisa mendapatkan hasil di atas rata-rata. Katanya seperti menghina Hangyul yang sudah berusaha maksimal, tetapi hanya berada di peringkat rata-rata.

"Kim Yohan," entah panggilan ke berapa itu karena tangannya sibuk memegang buku kecil serta pulpen untuk menuliskan ide random yang terlintas di kepalanya, "kalau sekali lagi saya memanggil namamu dan menolak untuk menembak, saya beri nilai nol untukmu."

"Hmm."

Pelatihnya itu menghela napas dan kemudian menarik paksa buku catatan dari tangan Yohan. "Saya tahu kamu pintar dan lebih dari mampu untuk berada di atas Seungyoun jika ingin fokus. Jadi kenapa tidak melakukannya?"

Yohan hanya memandang datar pelatihnya dan menyimpan pulpen di sakunya. Melangkah mendekati senjata api yang berada di atas meja dan membuka kuncinya. Bunyi klik menandakan kunci pada senjata tersebut telah terbuka dan baru Yohan akan membidikkan ke sasaran, perkataan pelatihnya membuat Yohan menoleh.

"Ulang."

"Ya?" Pelatihnya tampak heran dan menatap Yohan heran karena memasang ekspresi kesal. "Lebih baik kamu fokus ke sasaran dan…."

_**Dor.** _

Tembakan pertama dan Yohan tidak melihat ke sasaran.

"ULANG APA YANG LO KATAKAN TENTANG HANGYUL!"

_**Dor.** _

Tembakan kedua dan Yohan masih tidak melihat sasaran.

"Gue gak pernah invest untuk fokus ke semua hal di sini karena gak ada yang menarik!" Yohan tidak menekan pelatuk, tetapi tetap tidak melihat sasaran. Persetanan dengan sopan santun dan kemungkinan dia akan terkena hukuman tambahan, Yohan tidak peduli. "Dan satu-satunya alasan gue tetap mau berada di peringkat atas karena orang yang lo katakan bodoh itu!"

**_Dor._ **

Tembakan ketiga dan Yohan baru melihat ke depan, tetapi untuk meletakkan senjatanya dan menguncinya kembali. Kembali menatap tajam pelatihnya dan menarik buku catatan yang dipegang lelaki itu dengan kasar.

"Di dunia ini, cuma gue yang boleh ngatain dia bodoh. Ingat itu baik-baik."

Yohan keluar dari ruang latihan dan masa bodoh dengan hasilnya. Pelatihnya langsung menghela napas panjang, seolah sejak tadi telah menahan napas dan saat melihat objek sasaran yang ditembak Yohan, dia terdiam cukup lama.

Semua tembakannya di angka 10.

Bahkan Yohan tidak pernah mencapai angka sempurna tiga kali berturut-turut selama melihat ke depan kalau masuk sesi latihan ini. Namun, sekarang Yohan bisa mendapatkannya hanya karena dia sengaja menyinggung Hangyul di depan lelaki itu. Hanya karena bilang Hangyul itu selalu terlihat berusaha yang terbaik, tetapi hasil yang didapatkannya membuatnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Memang benar, cinta itu membuat orang bisa berubah menjadi mengerikan."

Lelaki itu menatap ke kaca yang menjadi pembatas antara ruang latihan dan tempat tunggu regu berlatih tembak. Dari luar, tidak ada yang bisa melihat ke dalam karena gelapnya kaca, tapi dari dalam bisa melihat ke luar. Dia melihat Hangyul yang memeluk Yohan dari belakang dan menaruh dagunya di kepala lelaki itu yang tengah duduk sembari menulis di buku catatannya. Ekspresi Yohan tampak masa bodoh, sementara Hangyul entah mengatakan apa karena ruangan ini tidak bisa menangkap suara di luar sana.

"Pelatih…," panggilan itu membuatnya menoleh dan tersenyum kepada orang yang mendapatkan giliran menembak, "apa saya boleh mulai?"

"Silahkan."

Mungkin memang benar, orang yang masuk kategori jenius itu butuh seseorang yang bisa mengendalikannya. Seperti Jinhyuk yang harus bersama Seungyoun agar tidak menjadi mesin pembunuh yang mengatas namakan ilmu pengetahuan. Atau dalam kasusnya Yohan, selama tidak ada yang menganggu Hangyul di depan wajahnya, maka orang-orang di sekitarnya masih bisa hidup dengan tenang.

* * *

Tidak terasa satu tahun sudah berlalu dan ini adalah saat penempatan. Hangyul yang menyadari dirinya bukanlah orang yang bisa mendapatkan peringkat setinggi Seungyoun, Jinhyuk, Yohan dan Sejin (yang padahal anaknya kerjaanya hanya tersenyum dan seringkali ditemukan tengah membuat boneka bulat yang katanya bernama Marimong). Jadi saat dia diterima di angkatan udara seperti impiannya, Hangyul benar-benar bahagia.

"Gak usah nyengir lebar kayak orang bego gitu," tegur Yohan yang tengah membereskan barang-barangnya, "dan gak usah diulang alasan lo senang. Udah dua ratus tiga puluh sembilan kali lo katakan itu dan kalau ada kedua ratus empat puluh, beneran gue gampar lo."

"Galak," protes Hangyul, tetapi tidak bisa menghilangkan senyumannya, "lo di mana? Ah, lo mah peringkat tinggi pasti bukan kayak gue yang bisa diloloskan satu pilihan udah syukur. Pasti lo yang malah dikasih pilihan kan?"

"Hmm."

"Milih apaan lo?" Tanya Hangyul bersemangat. "Angkatan udara kan?"

Yohan menatap Hangyul, heran. "Gue? Angkatan udara? Apa tidak kasihan sama anggaran negara kalau apa yang gue sentuh bisa rusak?"

Senyuman Hangyul pudar begitu saja dan menatap Yohan yang kembali pada kegiatannya berberes meja dan sesekali membuka buku yang entah apa artinya itu. Hangyul memang setidak bisa itu berbahasa Inggris kecuali yes, no dan I love you.

"Jadi … lo apaan?"

"Departemen sains dan industri, divisi persenjataan."

Hangyul bahkan tidak tahu kalau departemen itu eksis. Yohan selesai membereskan barang-barangnya dan menatap Hangyul yang diam dan tatapannya kosong.

"Kenapa diam?" Yohan tidak bodoh untuk tahu alasannya, tapi memilih pura-pura tidak mengerti. "Gue tanya, Hangyul. Lo kenapa diam?"

"…jadi kita pisah?"

"Iya," sahut Yohan seadanya dan duduk di kursi yang selama setahun ini menemaninya bersama meja belajarnya, "masih bisa ketemu, gak usah masang wajah begitu. Lo bisa ke gamma kapan aja, makanan di sana enak-enak katanya dan sistem all you can eat."

Mau Hangyul bilang kalau dia tidak peduli karena tetap saja kenyataan mereka berpisah itu menyebalkan. Namun, saat rambutnya disentuh dan Yohan tersenyum ke arahnya membuat jantung Hangyul lagi-lagi sempat berhenti sesaat.

"Gak usah takut kalau lo gak bisa apa-apa tanpa gue," Yohan tetap tersenyum dan sebelah tangannya mengusap pelan kepala Hangyul, "lo bisa sejauh ini karena kemampuan sendiri. Lo itu hebat."

"Kata lo gue bego."

"Begonya kan kalau gue kasih tahu teori semacam hukum Newtown ketiga aja sampai hari ini gak inget-inget," tawa Yohan membuat Hangyul tersenyum, "tapi lo gak bego buat hal lainnya. Gue percaya lo bisa melakukannya dengan baik."

"Gimana kalau ternyata dugaan lo salah?"

Kepala Hangyul berhenti diusap, tetapi tangan Yohan turun ke pipinya untuk dibelai. Tubuh Yohan condong ke arah Hangyul, napas lelaki itu berada di telinganya yang membuatnya geli.

"Kalau gitu," bisik Yohan yang membuat Hangyul merasakan sengat elektris yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dan jantungnya berpacu cepat, "buktiin ke gue kalau itu benar. Karena gue gak pernah salah, Hangyul. Ingat itu."

Yohan menjauh dari tubuh Hangyul dan menepuk puncak kepala lelaki itu sebentar. Lalu melangkah ke ranjangnya dan berbaring. Meninggalkan Hangyul yang wajah serta telinganya memerah, jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan dan memberikan tekad baru kepadanya untuk membuktikan diri kepada Yohan.

* * *

"Ini tempat tinggal apa pameran apartemen? Sepi bener," komentar Hangyul saat ke apartemen Yohan pertama kali. Mana saat datang, Hangyul ditanya-tanyai yang lebih mirip seperti introgasi karena tidak punya surat pengantar untuk berkunjung dari departemen keamanan. Membuat Hangyul akhirnya menelepon Yohan untuk menjemputnya di bawah, "apartemen lo dua kali lipat lebih luas dari punya gue dan lo malah biarin kosong gini aja, Yohan?!"

"Gapenting."

"Gapenting? GAPENTING?!" Hangyul murka banget mendengar jawaban Yohan yang dia tahu pasti dilontarkan dengan asal. "Gue aja harus bayar sendiri sewa apartemen dan segala macam perintilannya yang bikin setengah gaji gue menguap begitu saja. Lo, yang apartemen beserta perintilannya gak perlu bayar malah gak isi apa-apa padahal gajinya utuh?"

Yohan menatap Hangyul yang tampak kesal kepadanya, sementara dia sendiri malah merasa heran. "Loh, kalau departemen lain kalau mau punya tempat tinggal harus bayar sendiri ya? Gue pikir dibayarin pemerintah."

"Dibayarin sih," sahut Hangyul, lalu melengos, "tapi cuma cukup buat sewa 1 kamar doang. Yakali gue mau nyewa rumah sekecil itu?"

"Punya banyak kamar juga buat apa?"

Kali ini Hangyul menatap Yohan sengit. "Lo pikir selama ini bisa punya kamar sendiri tiap nginep di apartemen gue itu apa? Masih tanya gunanya buat apaan pula."

"Ya padahal gue disuruh tidur sekamar sama lo juga gak masalah sih," Yohan mengatakannya sembari membaca buku di kindle, tidak tahu kalau mukanya Hangyul yang memasang ekspresi salah tingkah, "guenya di ranjang, lo di lantai."

"Enak aja gue di lantai!" Protes Hangyul yang sebal dengan perkataanya Yohan, padahal baru saja jantungnya bekerja tidak karuan hanya karena pernyataan satu kamar. "Yang punya apartemen gue, kok gue melantai?!"

"Yaudah, gue yang di lantai, lo yang di ranjang."

"…ya gak gitu juga," sahut Hangyul pelan, "gak ada opsi tidur bareng gitu?"

Jari Yohan sesaat lupa harus menggeser layar kindle untuk membalik halaman selanjutnya. Namun, kemudian dia memilih pura-pura tidak dengar dan lanjut membaca. Memilih mendengarkan Hangyul yang mendadak mengomel seperti rentetan kembang api saat tahun baru karena katanya kalau dia yang punya apartemen seperti ini bakalan mengisi dengan hal apa pun yang diinginkannya.

"Padahal nih ruang tamu paling enak kalau ada tipi gede banget sama pees deh," gerutuan Hangyul hanya dijawab dengan gumaman Yohan, "hah, ini kan apartemen lo. Ya wajar aja gak niat mengisinya, soalnya lo lebih suka bacain buku atau koran. Nanti yang ada tipinya nangis nontonin lo baca."

"Gak mungkin nangis, itu benda mati."

"Ya kan perandaian, Yohan. Bukan beneran kenyataan tipinya nangis."

"Oh."

Yohan tidak peduli dengan sekitar karena masih sibuk membaca. Telinganya masih menangkap suara Hangyul yang tadinya jelas di sampingnya, sekarang agak mengecil yang kemungkinan karena memutuskan keliling apartemennya, lalu kembali terdengar jelas karena mungkin kembali duduk di samping Yohan.

"Yohan," panggil Hangyul yang hanya dijawab dengan gumaman, tanda kalau dia mendengarkan dan membiarkan Hangyul mengatakan sesuatu, "gue baru sadar, kenapa ke apartemen lo harus ada surat pengantarnya segala? Emangnya lo sepenting apa sih di kantor?"

Yohan tidak langsung menjawab. Karena sebenarnya bukan Yohan saja yang penting, semua manusia yang hidup di apartemen ini memang termasuk golongan orang penting bagi negara. Semua manusia divisi persenjataan itu dianggap penting dan sampai dibuatkan apartemen khusus dengan tingkat keamanan maksimal karena mereka ini masuk golongan manusia yang berbahaya bagi masyarakat biasa. Pemerintah tidak mau ambil resiko kalau-kalau ada ledakan di tengah pemukiman karena hal secemen sabun cuci piring (serta dengan campuran beberapa zat-zat yang mudah ditemukan di pasaran) hanya dikarenakan landasan penasaran. Penasaran ledakannya sebesar apa dayanya, kalau mau lebih spesifik.

"Yohan…."

"Cuma antisipasi," Yohan memilih untuk tidak menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya karena malas menyederhana bahasanya agar Hangyul mengerti, "soalnya beberapa minggu yang lalu ada yang keracunan makanan dari delivery."

Untungnya (atau seringnya kata Yohan, sialnya), Hangyul itu orangnya mudah percaya. Jadi dia mulai berbicara lagi dan sebenarnya Yohan itu paling tidak suka sama orang yang mengatakan suatu hal berulang-ulang. Namun, entah kenapa masih mau saja mendengarkan ocehan Hangyul yang sudah ketiga kalinya mengomel soal apartemennya yang minim barang. Sudah kelima kalinya, Hangyul protes kalau wifi di apartemennya lebih cepat dari wifi di apartemennya padahal sudah berlangganan paket termahal. Sudah kesepuluh kalinya, Hangyul berharap ada TV besar beserta PS di ruang tamunya, bukan hanya sofa dan mejanya yang tidak sesuai dengan modelnya.

"Hangyul, ayo," Yohan memandang lelaki itu dan suasana di sekitarnya agak gelap karena matahari sudah terbenam dan belum menyalakan lampu, "mau makan malam di mana?"

"Bayarin ya."

"Kapan gue gak bayarin lo?"

Yohan balik bertanya yang membuat Hangyul terdiam. Lalu menepuk tangannya sekali dan lampu di semua ruangan apartemen otomatis menyala. Membuat Hangyul takjub dan mulai lagi mengoceh, bilang praktis banget kalau ini juga ada di apartemennya.

"Yaudah, nanti gue pasangin," kata Yohan saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju restoran dekat apartemennya, "hari Sabtu gue ke tempat lo. Soalnya besok gue rapat seharian."

"Gak usah."

"Katanya tadi kepengen."

"Ya tapi apartemen gue mana boleh dimodifikasi. Ntar guenya disuruh bayar denda." Yohan menatap Hangyul bingung dan lelaki itu hanya menghela napas. "Mana boleh kalau lo sewa apartemen main modifikasi. Ada perjanjiannya."

"Gue pikir, kalau sudah bayar sewa bakalan bisa melakukan apa aja?"

"Gak gitu cara mainnya," Hangyul ketawa sekaligus sadar kalau dia dan Yohan punya dunia yang berbeda, "apartemen gue bukanlah seperti apartemen lo yang boleh diapain aja. Gue tanda tangan kontrak untuk menaati peraturan yang ada, gak kayak lo."

Yohan sebenarnya mau bilang kalau dia juga tanda tangan kontrak sebelum menempati unitnya sekarang. Cuma isinya hanya satu sih, menjaga perdamaian antar tetangga. Karena sepertinya pemerintah takut kalau sesama ilmuan bertengkar, bukan tidak mungkin apartemennya runtuh. Syukur-syukur kalau tidak membuat nama Seoul hanya menjadi kenangan karena dibumi hanguskan akibat salah paham antar ilmuan.

"Iya deh, gue kan orang penting," Yohan mengatakannya asal, "gak kayak lo yang bebas mau tinggal di mana aja asalkan tiap hari tetap muncul di kantor."

Yohan bahkan sudah lupa rasanya hidup normal. Satu-satunya kenormalan yang bagi Yohan adalah jenis anomali yang diketahuinya adalah Hangyul.

Selesai mereka makan malam dan memang Yohan membayarkan, sepertinya Hangyul memang ingin meracuni temannya ini agar punya TV beserta PS di apartemennya. Yohan tidak protes saat diseret-seret untuk mengikuti langkah Hangyul ke toko elektronik dan melihat sendiri temannya itu yang malah sibuk bertanya soal berbagai jenis TV. Memilih menonton dan mendengarkan Hangyul yang bisa-bisanya minta diskon pada TV berukuran 100 inch keluaran terbaru.

"Yohan, ayo," Hangyul memanggilnya dan membuat lelaki itu menatapnya, "gue anterin pulang. Kan lo besok bakalan rapat seharian."

Yohan bisa saja diam dan mengikuti langkah Hangyul. Bukan mengatakan, "lo tunggu di depan, gue mau ke toilet."

Hangyul menurut saja, tidak tahu kalau Yohan tidak sepenuhnya berkata jujur. Lelaki itu memang beneran ke toilet, tapi setelahnya memproses pembayaran semua benda elektronik yang sejak tadi Hangyul lihat. Padahal Yohan yakin kalau dia tidak bakalan sering-sering banget menggunakan semua yang dibelinya di masa depan nanti, tapi yasudahlah. Duitnya tidak bakalan habis kalau cuma membeli benda yang agak tidak berguna bagi hidupnya Yohan ini.

Jadi kalau Jum'at malam Hangyul dapat telpon untuk membantu menginsall TV serta PS, jangan ditanya siapa orangnya. Juga Hangyul itu memang mahluk yang emosinya duluan yang maju daripada otaknya, makanya dengan senang hati ke apartemen Yohan. Padahal kalau dipikirkan kembali, Yohan itu lebih pintar dari Hangyul dan secara logika, menginsall TV dan PS itu pasti tidak akan memakan waktu lama kalau berada di tangannya.

"Ciyee yang beli beginian buat gue," ledek Hangyul sembari menoel-noel pipinya Yohan, "gue harus kasih apaan nih biar lo senang?"

Yohan bisa saja memilih diam atau bilang tidak usah karena ini bukanlah apa-apa. Namun, dia memilih untuk berkata, "buatin gue bekal deh. Seminggu."

"Gampanglah bos."

Cuma mana Hangyul tahu kalau perkara bekal ini hampir membuat Yohan jadi pembunuh berjas putih. Gara-gara ada yang menabrak Yohan saat berjalan di divisinya hingga terjatuh dan isi bekalnya berhamburan di lantai. Kalau bukan Sejin dan Byungchan tepat waktu datang lalu menarik Yohan untuk menjauh dari orang yang merupakan penyusup dari Cina yang sudah pingsan karena dihajar serta banyak genangan darah di sekitarnya.

"Han, gue tuh tahu kesal banget kalau proyek lo level sepuluh dimaling, tapi gak juga sampai mau bunuh orang." Byungchan menghela napas dan memberikan teh hangat kepada Yohan. "Kalo lo bunuh orang, kayaknya pemerintah gak janji bisa nyelamatin lo dari pengadilan meski otaknya lo sepintar itu."

"Mana gue peduli dia mau maling sejuta proyek sekali pun." Perkataan Yohan membuat Byungchan dan Sejin yang baru masuk ke pantry, bengong. "Makanannya dari Hangyul gue jatuh!"

Byungchan dan Sejin tidak bisa bersuara, karena saking bingungnya harus mulai dari mana menghujat Yohan? Apalagi mendengar Yohan yang biasa cengegesan, sekarang mengomel tidak ada titik komanya cuma karena perkara bekal jatuh.

"Buyung, kalau punya undang-undang boleh bunuh satu orang, gue rasanya mau bunuh Yohan deh. Bucin banget." Sejin nyeletuk asal dan menyesap tehnya. "Iya gak?"

"Jin, biasanya gue bakalan nanya 'ke mana kewarasan lo yang sering diagungkan itu?' tahu gak," Byungchan jeda sesaat karena meminum air mineral, lalu melihat Yohan yang masih tetap mengomel sendiri, "tapi kali ini gue setuju sama lo. Bucin banget, bangsat!"

* * *

Yohan tengah memainkan PS, sementara Hangyul terlentang di atas sofa apartemen lelaki itu karena capek main. Bunyi jari Yohan yang beradu dengan tombol konsol yang terdengar di antara mereka dan Hangyul ragu mau mengatakan hal ini.

"Mikirin apa?" Yohan bertanya tiba-tiba dan dia masih tetap fokus main. "Ngomong aja, gue dengerin."

"Kok tahu lo kalau gue lagi mikir?"

"Dua hal yang bisa membuat lo diam. Tidur atau lagi mikir," Hangyul tidak sadar kalau tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Yohan, "jadi ada apaan?"

"Janji gak ketawain?"

"Gyul, lo pikir pacaran adalah nama lain pecel aja gue gak ketawain," Yohan mengatakan itu sembari tersenyum, mengingat hari di mana Hangyul ngomong itu saat berkumpul dengan teman-temannya dan berakhir sembunyiin wajahnya di bahunya karena malu, "jadi kalau belum melampaui itu, gue gak akan ketawa."

Sementara Hangyul hanya menggerutu karena Yohan mengungkit hal memalukan itu. Memutuskan untuk duduk dan memandang Yohan yang masih bermain PS, membelakanginya.

"Gue naksir seseorang." Hangyul mulai mengatakan apa yang dipikirannya. "Cewek kok."

"Oke."

"Udah lumayan dekat juga, nanti Sabtu mau jalan."

"Gue masih belum melihat hal yang masuk kategori takut lo ketawain."

Hangyul menghela napas panjang. Malu banget sebenarnya ngomong ini, tapi Hangyul itu tidak punya pengalaman soal pacaran dan satu-satunya manusia di muka bumi ini tidak akan menertawakan pertanyaanya paling bodoh soal asmara hanyalah Yohan. Apalagi lelaki ini katanya sebelum masuk militer, mantan pacarnya lumayan banyak.

"Kata Koohheon…," Hangyul sempat menghentikan perkataannya karena merasa bersalah bohong membawa-bawa nama temannya serta bohong kepada Yohan (yang mana Hangyul tahu banget Yohan paling benci dibohongi), padahal yang bilang ini kepadanya adalah Yuvin, "kalau jalan sama cewek, hal terakhir yang biasanya dilakukan adalah ciuman. Jadi … kan lo tahu gue gak pernah melakukannya."

Tidak ada bunyi konsol yang ditekan lagi, tetapi tadi Hangyul dengar bunyi sesuatu yang patah.

Tidak tahu saja kalau konsol PS yang dipegang Yohan sudah patah menjadi 2 dan satu sisinya malahan remuk.

"Eh, Han, denger bunyi patah gak?" Hangyul salah fokus. "Gue dudukin sesuatu ya di sofa lo?"

Yohan bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hangyul, malah bertanya, "terus intinya?"

Hangyul sadar tadi sempat salah fokus dan berakhir mencicit, "…ya ajarin gue."

Gerakan tiba-tiba Yohan yang mematikan PS dan berdiri dari duduknya membuat Hangyul terkejut. Apalagi saat lelaki itu langsung duduk di sampingnya yang membuat Hangyul refleks bergerak mundur.

"Mana remot tipi?" Yohan menoleh ke sekitar sofa, lalu menatap Hangyul. Bodohnya Hangyul, dia malah makin menggeser tubuhnya sampai ujung sofa karena Yohan mendekatinya, lalu malah merasa paha bagian bawahnya dan sebagian kecil pantatnya dipukul. "Si bego, remot tipi gue cariin malah diseret-seret di pantatnya!"

Harusnya Hangyul mengaduh karena Yohan mukulnya pakai tenaga. Bukan merasa seperti ada sengat elektris yang menyengat ke seluruh tubuhnya dan malah berpikir untuk minta dipukul lagi biar ada jejak merah di kulitnya.

"Ngapa lagi lo diam?" Teguran Yohan membuat lamunan Hangyul buyar dan kemudian menggelengkan kepala. "Lo gak pantes mikir tahu gak, Gyul. Udah itu bagian gue buat mikirin hidup lo, jadi lo bagian lawak di hidup gue aja."

"Sialan!"

Yohan tersenyum dan mengetikkan pencarian cara berciuman di youtube. Maksudnya Yohan biar Hangyul lihat sendiri dan biarlah orangnya yang menentukan sendiri. Namun, baru mau masuk video kedua, remot yang dipegang Yohan dirampas Hangyul dan dimatikan. Membuat Yohan menatap Hangyul yang wajah serta telinganya memerah.

"Gyul, ngaku deh," Yohan menghela napas, "lo bahkan belum pernah nonton video porno kan?"

"Apaan?!" Hangyul menatap Yohan galak, meski sebenarnya yang dikatakan itu tidak salah. Cuma ya malu aja kalau ketahuan tidak pernah menonton seperti itu padahal usia sudah dua puluh ke atas. "Gue sering kok!"

"Yaudah, coba jelasin enam sembilan itu apa?"

Hah apaan itu?

"Susah ya? Yaudah ini harusnya lo bisa, soalnya banyak cowok yang suka," Yohan menatap Hangyul prihatin, "daddy kink itu apa?"

Yohan ini mau menghina Hangyul sebanyak apa sih? Sudah tahu dia tidak tahu bahasa Inggris, malah dikasih dengar kata yang tidak diketahuinya.

Jadi saat melihat Yohan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tangannya, kepalanya menghadap sandaran sofa dan bahunya sedikit bergetar membuat Hangyul sebal. Membuatnya memukul kepala Yohan, "ngetawain gue ya?!"

"Abisan lo kenapa vanilla amat jadi cowok?" Yohan menatap Hangyul dan berusaha menahan tawanya. Setelah berdeham beberapa kali untuk meredakan tawanya karena Hangyul tampak siap memukul kepalanya dengan remot, dia menghela napas, "untuk informasi tambahan, kepala gue mahal loh Hangyul nilainya. Lima juta dollar dan lo jangan asal main pukul aja. Meski kayaknya bentar lagi bakalan upgrade jadi sepuluh juta dollar kayaknya."

"Alah, lebay amat kepala semahal itu," protes Hangyul, tapi dalam hati juga memaki-maki tangannya sendiri yang refleks melakukan hal itu. Mana punya duit Hangyul buat biaya ganti rugi kepada negara kalau sampai Yohan gegar otak, "apa gak ada cara lain biar gue bisa nyium orang tanpa harus lihat video?"

"Ada."

"Yaudah, pake cara itu aja," Hangyul tidak mengerti kenapa Yohan menatapnya tidak percaya, "kenapa jadi natap gue begitu?! Gue gak sebodoh itu kok buat diajarin hal baru."

"Masalahnya lo langsung praktek," perkataan Yohan membuat Hangyul mengkernyit, "dan masalahnya lebih ke concern sama fakta itu ciuman pertama lo daripada prakteknya sama gue."

Hangyul tidak tahu apa artinya konsern (yang entah penulisannya seperti apa) yang dikatakan oleh Yohan, tapi mendengar fakta harus praktek dengan lelaki itu membuatnya malu. Iya sih waktu di asrama mereka banyak melakukan hal berdua. Pelukan (yang selalu Hangyul yang melakukannya duluan), mandi bareng karena beberapa alasan (mulai dari Hangyul takut telat baris jadi menerobos masuk saat Yohan mandi sampai karena ada program penghematan air yang membuat air cuma menyala di jam tertentu) dan banyak hal remeh temeh lainnya.

Cuma masa ciuman juga harus sama Yohan?

"Han…."

"Udahlah, lupain aja omongan ini," Yohan mengibaskan tangannya dan entah kenapa ada bagian dari diri Hangyul yang kecewa mendengarnya, "let it flow, nanti kalau kalian berpisah peck aja."

Sepertinya Yohan lupa kalau Hangyul tidak akan mengerti kalimat Inggris yang barusan diucapkannya. Juga lupa dengan fakta kalau Hangyul kalau sudah bertekad, dia bakalan berusaha dengan seluruh kemampuannya untuk bisa mencapai hal tersebut.

"Yohan, ayo," Hangyul mendekati lelaki itu, "katanya gue pasti bisa kalo pake cara ini."

Yohan menatapnya, lalu mendekati Hangyul. Dia memejamkan mata dan mengepalkan tangan. Cukup lama dia menunggu dan tidak ada yang terjadi. Saat membuka mata, Yohan hanya tersenyum.

"Lo tegang." Perkataan Yohan dan Hangyul mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang pasti terlihat bodoh.

Pasti sebenarnya Yohan mau menertawakannya, cuma stok ketawanya di kotak tertawa tidak mau mengeluarkannya karena ini sudah kebegoan kesekian yang disaksikannya hingga merasa terlalu sayang untuk dikeluarkan.

Apaan sih ini otak Hangyul jadi ngomong ribet karena kebanyakan nonton SpongeBob SquarePants?

Usapan pelan di pipinya membuat Hangyul berhenti berpikir dan menatap Yohan yang masih tetap tersenyum kepadanya, "coba dengerin arahan gue ya."

"O … oke."

"Lepas dulu remot di tangan lo," Hangyul meletakkan remot TV di sampingnya, "terus pejamkan mata perlahan."

Hangyul menurut dan tidak lama merasakan embusan napas menerpa wajahnya. Membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat.

"Bibirnya dibuka sedikit." Suara Yohan yang lebih rendah dari biasanya membuat Hangyul merinding, tetapi tetap melakukan apa yang didengarnya.

Kemudian, Hangyul merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang kenyal, lembab dan basah. Gerakannya perlahan dan membuat Hangyul rasanya mau gila. Saat bibir bagian bawahnya dihisap, Hangyul tidak sadar mendesah dan merespon balik. Saat lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah Yohan, awalnya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, tetapi Hangyul suka sensasi lidah itu memainkan miliknya dan membuatnya berusaha merespon semampunya. Lalu kembali bibirnya dicium dengan lembut yang membuat Hangyul yakin kalau manusia itu bisa menjadi fase zat, sekarang dia sudah meleleh.

Ada rasa kecewa saat ciuman itu berakhir. Saat bibir Yohan meninggalkan miliknya dan mendengar suara, "napas … jangan lupa napas."

Hangyul membuka mata perlahan dan melihat Yohan sedikit berantakan. Membuat otaknya berharap bisa membuat Yohan di depannya lebih berantakan lagi dan itu karena ulahnya. Merasakan sebelah tangan Yohan menangkup dagunya dan jempol lelaki itu mengusap air liur yang tersisa di wajahnya, lalu mengusap bibirnya.

"Kayak gitu…," Yohan mengatakannya sembari tersenyum, "kalo lo ciuman pertama kali sama orang, Hangyul."

Tangan Yohan menjauh dari wajah Hangyul dan lelaki itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Meninggalkan Hangyul begitu saja di ruang tamunya, tanpa Yohan tahu ada yang merasa kecewa karena tidak ada lanjutannya.

Hari Sabtu jam 9 malam, Yohan tengah menyesap red wine di lantai sembari melihat pemandangan kota saat telpon masuk di HP-nya. Tidak perlu melihat siapa yang menelepon atau menggeser layar untuk mengangkat, karena HP-nya Yohan mempunyai fitur mengangkat otomatis begitu ditempelkan ke telinganya.

"Yohan, gue gagal," tidak perlu melihat siapa yang menelepon karena satu-satunya manusia yang akan meneleponnya jam segini hanyalah Hangyul. Bahkan yang akan terus meneleponnya setiap hari setiap interval beberapa jam sekali, "payah banget ya gue?"

"Lo udah berusaha yang terbaik," Yohan tahu senyumannya sekarang tidak akan dilihat Hangyul dan memutar perlahan cairan yang ada di gelasnya, "kalo lo sedih, ke sini. Gue baru buka red wine nih."

"Kalo gue kombinasiin sama ayam goreng bakalan aneh gak sih?"

"Siapa yang peduli?" Tanya Yohan menatap jendelanya. "Bawa aja, nanti uangnya gue ganti."

"Tapi gue mau banyak rasa."

"Beli aja, gue gak bakalan miskin buat ganti uangnya."

Sambungan telepon terputus dan Yohan menyesap red wine perlahan. Hal yang Yohan tidak ketahui saat itu adalah Hangyul bahkan tidak jadi menemui orang yang sudah sebulan terakhir didekatinya di tempat janjian. Atau dengan fakta Hangyul mulai mempertanyakan prefensi seksualnya setelah ciuman waktu itu.

* * *

"Jadi lo ke Pyongyang?" Tanya Hangyul saat Yohan main ke apartemennya. "Dan baru ngasih tahu gue pas besok pergi? Hebat banget ya Kim Yohan."

Sebenarnya Yohan tidak merasa harus laporan dengan Hangyul. Namun, di sinilah dia berada, apartemen yang berkali lipat lebih kecil dari tempatnya Yohan dan melihat punggungnya Hangyul yang mana ada dua tato memperlihatkan diri dengan malu-malu.

"Cuma kunjungan," Yohan memilih tidak menjelaskan, "lagipula apa yang bakalan bisa terjadi? Gak bakalan mungkin juga gue dibunuh."

Yohan melihat layar TV yang menampilkan game over dan Hangyul menatapnya kesal. Dia tahu kalau Hangyul itu tipikal manusia yang emosinya mudah mengambil alih tubuhnya daripada berpikir dengan otaknya, tapi Yohan tidak menemukan alasan yang cukup krusial untuk alasan ekspresi yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Apa lo lupa kalo itu di daerah yang sekarang namanya Korea Utara?" Tanya Hangyul kesal. "Dan lo menyepelekan semudah itu, kayak yakin mereka bukan menjadikan pertemuan ini adalah perangkap?!"

"Bentar lagi juga bakalan jadi Korea."

"Gimana kalau misalnya kalian diculik lalu dipaksa buat mengembangkan nuklirnya?" Hangyul masih tampak bersikeras untuk mengubah pemikiran Yohan. "Gimana kalau setelah itu, Korea Utara mengumumkan melanjutkan perang kepada Korea Selatan? Mau nyuruh gue melawan lo gitu?!"

Yohan mendengarnya hanya tertawa, padahal tidak ada yang lucu dan membuat Hangyul kesal. Makin kesal saat mendengar, "lo kebanyakan makan teori konspirasi dari pemerintah. Lagian gue bisa jaga diri."

Setelah itu, Hangyul berdiri dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan Yohan. Membuat stik PS miliknya langsung meluncur bebas ke lantai yang meski dilapisi karpet bulu sintetis, Yohan tidak yakin alat itu tidak sedikit mengalami kerusakan. Memilih memejamkan mata dan kepalanya mendongakkan ke langit-langit. Telinganya masih menangkap suara di sekitarnya, seperti sofa di samping kanannya diduduki dan helaan napas yang terdengar.

"Yohan," dia membuka matanya dan melirik Hangyul yang menyerahkan revolver ke arahnya, "bawa ini."

"Bukannya itu senjata yang lo beli dari gaji pertama?" Yohan bertanya dengan heran, karena dulu waktu melihat itu pertama kali dan hendak menyentuhnya saja, tangannya langsung dipukul Hangyul karena katanya takut dirusak olehnya. "Kenapa sekarang disodorkan ke gue?"

"Bawa."

Hah?

"Gue tahu lo gak bakalan bisa dihentikan kalau sudah berniat sama sesuatu," Hangyul masih tampak kesal dan menarik tangan Yohan untuk memegang relvolvernya, "tapi setidaknya gue bisa tenang kalau lo pegang ini."

"Gue mana boleh bawa senjata sama Profesor Hwang Minhyun."

"Lo kan juara satu melanggar perintah," kata Hangyul yang memaksa senyuman di wajahnya yang tengah kesal dan itu terlihat aneh bagi Yohan, "jadi bawa biar gue tenang."

Keduanya terdiam dan saling bertatapan. Yohan memindahkan pistol yang diberikan Hangyul ke sebelah tangannya. Tangannya yang tidak memegang apa pun sekarang mengarah ke kening Hangyul, lalu menyentilnya pelan.

"Gak pantes lo nyuruh gue melanggar perintah," Yohan tersenyum, "karena gue gak perlu disuruh pasti bakalan melanggar."

"Dunia bakalan kiamat sih kalau lo nurut."

"Sialan," tawa Yohan dan membetulkan posisi duduknya agar menjadi posisi normal, "tapi gak takut nih senjatanya bakalan rusak? Kan katanya lo ini kesayangan banget."

"Ya lo harus balikin dengan keadaan baik-baik aja!" Hangyul ngegas, lalu membuang wajah saat tatapannya bertemu dengan Yohan. "Tapi kalo itu rusak, yaudah. Asalkan lo balik ke gue dalam keadaan baik-baik aja."

Kalimat terakhir itu diucapkan semakin lama semakin pelan dan membuat Yohan tersenyum. Membuatnya mengacak pelan rambut Hangyul.

"Gue janji gak bakalan mati."

"Awas ya lo gak bisa pegang janji."

"Gue pantang bohong," Yohan menatap Hangyul yang rambutnya masih dia acak-acak, "terutama sama lo."

Akhirnya, Hangyul hanya bisa menghela napas dan memberikan syarat. Membuat Yohan mengiyakan untuk menginap di apartemen Hangyul padahal belum menyiapkan hal-hal yang harus dibawanya ke Pyonyang besok. Membuat Yohan malah berakhir di kamar Hangyul, padahal biasanya kalau menginap juga bakalan di kamar sebelah yang diperuntukkan untuknya.

"Katanya gue kalo tidur berisik," Yohan memandang langit-langit kamar Hangyul yang ditempeli banyak foto. Mayoritas foto saat di militer dan kalau mau lebih spesifik lagi, setengahnya adalah foto mereka berdua, "jadi kenapa gue sekarang berakhir di sini?"

"Di luar, hujan."

Ya memang benar sih, suara hujan menjadi backsound mereka sekarang.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apaan?!" Sahut Hangyul galak, membelakangi Yohan. "Udah tahu gue takut kalau hujan. Apalagi kalau ada petir."

Yohan mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit kamar dan sekarang menatap punggung Hangyul. Menarik punggung itu agar pemiliknya menghadap Yohan dan tanpa sadar dia tersenyum miring.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang lo gak meluk gue?" Yohan tidak perlu cahaya yang terang di kamar ini untuk bisa melihat telinga Hangyul yang memerah. "Bukannya kalau di asrama, itu yang selalu lo lakukan?"

"Apaan?! Emangnya gue anak kecil gitu."

"Padahal gue bela-belain mau nginep di sini dan mau sekamar sama lo karena nunggu dipeluk sih."

Yohan bertatapan dengan Hangyul, lalu perlahan lelaki itu beringsut ke arahnya. Kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak Yohan rasakan karena mereka tinggal terpisah, sekarang ada di dekapannya. Membuat sebelah tangannya mengelus pelan rambut Hangyul dan tidak berhenti tersenyum.

Kalau Yohan diberikan pilihan untuk berada di ranjang asramanya atau ranjang ini sekarang, maka dia tidak akan mau memilih keduanya.

Karena ranjang asramanya itu kecil, tetapi Hangyul selalu menghampirinya kalau hujan mulai turun dan satu-satunya cara agar keduanya muat adalah berpelukan. Meski itu berarti besok paginya Yohan merasa pegal karena tidak tidur nyeyak atau karena Hangyul memeluknya terlalu kuat akibat ada suara petir.

Karena kalau di ranjang yang sekarang, Yohan dan Hangyul baru berpelukan sekali, hari ini. Meski ukurannya berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dari ranjang asrama dan lebih nyaman, tapi tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa mereka baru melakukannya sekarang. Membuatnya berpikir selama ini Hangyul melakukan apa jika ketakutan saat hujan dan petir terdengar?

Yohan tidak mau memilih keduanya, karena tidak ada yang terbaik. Karena dia terbiasa menciptakan pilihan sendiri dari pilihan yang ada dan mendengar dengkuran halus Hangyul, membuat Yohan memutuskan menghirup aroma di puncak kepala lelaki itu.

"Kalau gue udah balik dari Pyongyang, lo harus tinggal sama gue, Hangyul." Yohan bergumam. "Tapi kayaknya gue gak bakalan kasih kamar ke lo, biar kita sekamar."

Karena Yohan selalu punya pilihan ketiga kalau semuanya menyangkut tentang Hangyul.

* * *

Dunia Hangyul mau runtuh saat berbaris karena dikumpulkan oleh Jenderal Seungwoo untuk misi pembebasan sandera di Korea Utara. Rasanya perintah menyiapkan diri selama 1 jam itu adalah waktu terlama dalam hidupnya dan setelah di briefing untuk pembagian tugas, hal yang pertama Hangyul inginkan adalah segera sampai di Korea Utara.

Hangyul bakalan benar-benar murka kalau Yohan sampai terluka.

Hangyul bakalan gila kalau sampai menemukan Yohan mati di depan matanya.

Karena buat apa usahanya selama ini agar bisa sampai pangkat wakil kapten kalau Yohan sudah tidak bisa ditemui Hangyul lagi?

Jadi saat Hangyul diletakkan di baris depan untuk melakukan penyerangan dan memastikan sekitarnya aman, dia tidak berpikir panjang untuk menembak siapa pun di depannya. Bahkan mungkin, setengah dari kelompok yang ada di sana ditembak mati oleh Hangyul seorang. Telinganya tidak begitu mendengarkan sekitar karena di pikirannya mencari Yohan dan membawanya kembali ke Korea Selatan.

Bunyi ledakan membuat semua orang memasang posisi siaga, tapi entah kenapa Hangyul malah tersenyum. Karena mungkin dia tahu, bukan Yohan (dan teman-temannya yang dijuluki semua orang sebagai tim gila) kalau tidak punya cara untuk membuat ulah. Benar saja, ada Jinhyuk yang berjalan di depan dan di belakangnya diikuti oleh beberapa orang yang di antaranya ada Yohan.

Hangyul baru akan bernapas lega, saat menyadari pelipis Yohan berdarah. Membuatnya benar-benar marah dan menghampiri Yohan. Tidak peduli amat dengan Seungyoun yang memeluk Jinhyuk (dari teriakannya lelaki itu sih kelewatan kuat sepertinya) atau dengan fakta bahwa jenderalnya yang terkenal tidak punya rasa peduli pada orang lain kalau bukan termasuk bawahannya sendiri, mendadak malah menghampiri Byungchan yang mencuekinya.

"Masih mau bilang sama gue kalau omongan kemarin cuma konspirasi?!" Hangyul tidak benar-benar marah, tapi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berbicara keras dan berkaca pinggang. "Lihat siapa yang diculik? Lihat siapa yang jas labnya penuh dengan jejak darah dan pakai bonus pelipisnya luka?!"

Yohan malah tertawa dan membuat Hangyul ingin mengomel lebih banyak lagi.

"Gak usah ketawa! Lo pikirin gak sih perasaan gue pas dikasih misi ini?!" Tatapan keduanya bertemu dan dada Hangyul rasanya sesak karena tidak tahu harus mengeluarkan emosinya mulai dari mana. "Lo apa pernah mikir betapa takutnya gue kalau lo kenapa-napa? Lo apa pernah mikir kalau misalnya penculikan ini sukses dan teori gue benar, kita harus saling melawan satu sama lain?!"

"Hangyul...."

"Lo…," Hangyul menggantung perkataanya karena matanya terasa berkabut dan rasanya paru-parunya ingin meledak karena tidak bisa bernapas dengan normal akibat mengatakan emosinya, "pernah gak sih mikirin gue yang gak bisa apa-apa tanpa lo?"

Yohan sudah tidak tertawa dan keduanya saling pandang. Teriakan untuk mereka segera pergi tidak dihiraukan, seolah lupa ada orang lain yang bersama mereka. Yohan mengambil sesuatu dari jas laboratorium dan menyerahkan kepada Hangyul.

"Gue tepatin janji, balikin ini dengan selamat," perkataan Yohan itu membuat Hangyul kecewa. Seolah semua perkataanya barusan tidak ada gunanya, seolah..., "soal pertanyaan terakhir, gue selalu kepikiran."

Hangyul ingin menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut, tetapi Yohan sudah ditarik Sejin yang mengomel karena pura-pura budek dan Hangyul diseret oleh Yuvin serta Koohheon. Mereka berdua tidak ada bertemu padahal Hangyul sudah memaksa untuk melihat Yohan di rumah sakit, memastikan lelaki itu diobati di depan matanya. Namun, malah mendapatkan kabar kalau Yohan serta timnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan rapat seolah penculikan yang mereka alami bukanlah apa-apa.

"Gyul," panggilan Yuvin membuat Hangyul menoleh. Mereka sekarang sedang di dalam pesawat untuk kembali ke Seoul, sementara Yohan dan lainnya masih tetap melanjutkan agendanya di Pyongyang selama 3 hari ke depan, "gue mau nanya dan lo harus jujur."

Hangyul bahkan sedang tidak mau mengobrol dengan siapa pun, apalagi dengan Yuvin. Lelaki itu masih berusaha mendekati Yohan dan selalu menitipkan hadiah melalui Hangyul, karena katanya mereka berteman.

Meski hadiahnya tidak ada yang pernah sampai karena Hangyul buang.

"Lo sebenarnya sama Yohan itu apa?" Pertanyaan Yuvin membuat Hangyul memejamkan mata. "Lo berdua lebih dari teman, tapi gak ada status yang jelas."

Hangyul juga bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya yang Yohan pikirkan tentang dirinya di kepala yang lebih rumit dari hal apa pun yang ia ketahui di dunia ini.

"Lo pikir gue sampai sekarang berusaha dekatin Yohan karena suka sama dia?" Perkataan Yuvin membuat Hangyul membuka matanya dan menatap lelaki itu dengan murka. "Gue deketin biar lo peka, Hangyul."

Peka apa pula?

"Apa lo gak ada kesal-kesalnya gue deketin Yohan dari dulu?" Tanya Yuvin yang bersedekap. "Apa lo gak pernah sadar berapa banyak orang yang suka sama lo dan coba mendekat, lalu menyerah kalau ada Yohan di dekat lo?"

Apaan lagi sekarang?

"Hah…," Yuvin menghela napas panjang, "apa lo gak pernah sadar kalau Yohan tiba-tiba gak ada angin muncul di kantin alpha dan makan sama lo? Padahal nyata-nyatanya dia gak pernah ada urusan ke angkatan udara karena itu bagiannya Byungchan."

Hangyul memang ingat kalau Yohan seringkali tanpa peringatan muncul di kantin alpha untuk makan siang. Meski bilang makanannya tidak enak, tapi tetap menghabiskannya karena kebiasaanya untuk menghargai makanan.

"Itu buat mastiin orang yang nyoba dekatin lo menjauh!" Yuvin yang kesal sendiri karena Hangyul tidak memberikan respon apa pun. "Kalau bukan karena Yohan cinta sama lo, gue udah gatau itu apa. Karena teman gak akan melakukan hal sampai sejauh itu."

Rasanya sekarang jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan, perutnya seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dan tiba-tiba saja udara yang dihirup Hangyul jauh lebih segar padahal sedang di dalam pesawat.

"Peka, Gyul," Yuvin menepuk pundak Hangyul dan keduanya bertatapan, "tanyain dia maunya sebenarnya apa? Karena kayaknya gue yakin dia kayak gini karena gak pernah ditanyain sama lo."

* * *

Hari ini Jum'at dan Yohan memutuskan untuk tidak menampakkan diri di laboratorium. Capek di Pyongyang harus melakukan ini itu sendirian karena tidak ada bawahannya yang bisa disuruh dan Yohan bukan tipikal yang percaya begitu saja dengan data yang diberikan pemerintah Korea Utara. Namun, mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka membuatnya membuka mata dan melihat Hangyul membawa kantong belanjaan dari supermarket dengan pakaian militer angkatan udara membuat Yohan heran.

"Gak kerja?"

"Gue bohong aja kalo lo sakit," Hangyul berlalu menuju dapur dan Yohan memutuskan untuk mengikuti, "dan bilang satu-satunya manusia yang bisa nanganin lo cuma gue."

"Apa mulai mencontoh kapten lo yang bisa mangkir tugas dengan mengatas namakan Jinhyuk?"

Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Seungyoun mendadak tidak ada di tempat dan itu berhubungan dengan Jinhyuk. Seringnya karena Jinhyuk sakit dan seolah seantero pemerintahan Korea Selatan tahu betapa rewelnya mahluk itu kalau sakit. Jadi kalau Seungyoun absen sudah dipastikan penyebabnya dan sudah tidak heran.

"Jadi gak mau ketemu gue gitu?" Tanya Hangyul yang membuat Yohan mengkernyit. Dari belah mana perkataanya yang merujuk bahwa dia tidak mau ketemu Hangyul? "Kenapa lagi komuk lo? Kayak abis gue ngomong aneh aja."

"Sebebas lo," Yohan tidak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan, "abis beresin belanjaan, gak usah masak dulu. Ntaran aja."

"Gak laper lo?"

"Gak," jawaban Yohan itu membuat Hangyul menyipitkan matanya, "kenapa pula gue ditatap kayak gitu?"

"Kapan lo terakhir makan?"

"Hah?"

"Jawab aja!" Bentakan Hangyul membuat Yohan melengos. Ah, bentar lagi mulai deh ceramah soal makan itu penting bagi tubuh. "Yohan, gue tuh nanya dijawab!"

"Tadi malam, di Pyonyang," sahut Yohan dan menatap Hangyul, "gue baru sampai pagi ini dan apa tidak bisa tidak mendengar omelan? Kepala gue pusing abis mendengar Jinhyuk yang dua kali lebih berisik gara-gara dipeluk Seungyoun."

"Gue gak ngomel kalo lo biarin masak."

Yohan sebenarnya menyuruh Hangyul untuk tidak memasak karena dia mau ngobrol. Namun, tatapan kesal Hangyul yang seperti menunggu keputusannya membuat Yohan menghela napas dan menganggukkan kepala. Memilih tiduran di atas kitchen island sementara Hangyul memasak. Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu, karena Yohan sudah menghirup aroma masakan dan dia tahu itu makanan kesukaannya. Yohan tidak sadar tersenyum dan tidak sadar pula kalau sikapnya itu justru membuat Hangyul terdiam beberapa saat.

"Yohan," Hangyul mengguncang tubuhnya pelan, "ayo makan."

Yohan membuka matanya dan dilihatnya Hangyul tersenyum. Membuat jantungnya jadi lebih berisik dari biasanya dan Yohan bangun, mulai makan bersama Hangyul. Seperti biasa, Hangyul tidak akan bisa diam karena menceritakan hal yang bagi Yohan masuk kategori tidak penting.

Cuma kalau yang cerita Hangyul, apa Yohan berani bilang seperti itu?

"Oh iya," Hangyul yang baru kembali dari dapur karena mencuci peralatan makan dan duduk di sampingnya Yohan, melirik, "gue baru inget belum cerita soal Yuvin ya?"

"Oh? Kenapa dia?" Yohan menyahut seadanya, karena rasanya mengantuk. Dia saja memejamkan mata dan menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa. "Dia cerita apa?"

"Itu…," Hangyul ragu mau mengatakan yang didengarnya saat di pesawat, "tahu gak kalau dia sekarang pacaran sama Kookheon? Gila, gak ketebak banget gak sih?!"

"Hmm."

"Mana galak banget kalo kita tanyain apa beneran pacaran? Ngelaknya sih enggak, tapi jari udah ada cincinnya. Lawak ah."

"Hmm."

"Terus Yuvin juga bilang…,"

Hangyul menatap Yohan dan tiba-tiba saja gelombang ketakutan menghantam tubuhnya.

Bagaimana kalau ini hanya perasaan sepihaknya saja?

Bagaimana kalau ucapan Yuvin waktu itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka?

Bagaimana….

"Yuvin bilang apa?" Tanya Yohan yang syukurnya masih memejamkan matanya, karena Hangyul tidak mau ekspresi wajahnya sekarang terlihat olehnya. Membuat memanen pertanyaan macam introgasi dan mengeluarkan sisi lainnya Yohan yang tidak ada takut-takutnya mengajak semua orang disekitar Hangyul berantem karena merasa menganggunya.

Ada jeda lama, sebelum akhirnya Hangyul memutuskan berkata, "bukan apa-apa."

Biasanya, Yohan akan melepaska Hangyul begitu saja kalau tidak selesai menceritakan sesuatu. Jadi saat Yohan mendadak membuka matanya, menatapnya tanpa ekspresi dan berkata, "gue benci orang yang bohong," Hangyul tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

"Itu…."

"Apa dia mulai ngadu kalau tiap gue ke alpha, selalu matahin pulpennya?" Pertanyaan Yohan malah membuat Hangyul mengkernyit. Pulpen apa pula? "Atau ngadu kalau gue yang nyuruh buat peka sama orang-orang yang mendekati lo?"

Jadi itu alasan Yuvin selalu menjadi orang nomor satu semangat menjodohkannya selama ini?

"Atau bilang omong kosong yang gue gak tahu harus membuktikannya dengan apa?"

Cukup.

"Omong kosong apa maksud lo?!" Hangyul emosi. "Jadi selama ini semua hal yang terjadi sama kita itu omong kosong?!"

Hangyul merasa sesak saat Yohan tidak mengatakan apa pun dan hanya mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih nyaman.

"Jadi apa keberadaan gue di hidup lo cuma omong kosong, Yohan?!" Mata Hangyul mulai berkabut, rasanya jantungnya diremas oleh tangan tidak kasat mata dan bernapas saja sulit. "Jadi perasaan gue cuma omong kosong bagi lo?!"

Keduanya bertatapan dan Yohan malah tersenyum yang membuat Hangyul ingin meninju wajah itu. Meski tahu, Hangyul tidak akan pernah sanggup untuk melakukannya.

"Coba sebutkan hukum ketiga Newtown."

Dari semua hal yang bisa dikatakan, kenapa harus itu?

"Setiap aksi akan menimbulkan reaksi." Hangyul mengatakannya dengan gemetar. "Jika suatu benda memberikan gaya pada benda yang lain maka benda yang terkena gaya akan memberikan gaya yang besarnya sama dengan gaya yang diterima dari benda pertama, tetapi arahnya berlawanan."

"Pintar."

Hangyul mendengar itu justru teringat ketakutannya saat di akademi militer dan sekarang menjadi nyata. Tatapannya sudah mengabur dan sebelah tangan Yohan menyapu pipinya.

"Jadi … semuanya selesai?" Hangyul bertanya pelan. "Jadi lo ninggalin gue karena akhirnya bisa jawab pertanyaan itu?"

"Semuanya baru aja dimulai, Hangyul," Yohan tersenyum dan tetap menghapus air mata lelaki itu, "karena lo akhirnya berhasil menjawabnya."

Hah?

Apa maksudnya?

"Setiap aksi akan menimbulkan reaksi," Yohan semakin mendekat kepada Hangyul, "sama seperti yang gue lakukan sekarang."

"Maksudnya?"

"Jatuh cinta sama lo dan meminta untuk perasaan itu berbalas adalah dua hal yang berbeda," Yohan menatap Hangyul, "dan gue memilih menunggu sampai lo bisa membalas perasaan itu."

"Tapi lo gak pernah nanya ke gue?!" Hangyul bahkan tidak punya tenaga untuk mengamuk, padahal kalau secara logika dia punya banyak tenaga karena baru selesai makan. "Harus gue yang nanya baru lo ngomong sekarang!"

"Apa lo lupa pernah bilang hal ini?" Pertanyaan Yohan membuat Hangyul bingung. Lupa apa? "Lo bilang kalau jatuh cinta sama seseorang, lo bakalan ngomong duluan."

Hah?

Kapan Hangyul pernah bilang itu?

"Jadi gue diam dan menunggu," Yohan kembali menyapukan jempolnya ke pipi Hangyul untuk mengelap air matanya, "kalau lupa, ini lo katakan saat minggu pertama kita di akademi militer, Hangyul."

"Lo…."

"Gue selalu dengerin apa pun yang lo omongin meski gak merespon. Mau sepenting lo ngototnya suka sama cewek atau secemen maunya makan biskuit dicelup ke susu dingin yang dipakein es batu, gue selalu dengerin."

Hangyul beneran tidak bisa menahan tangisnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di lututnya. "Goblok lo, Kim Yohan!"

"Iya."

"Jangan diiyain!" Hangyul mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yohan kesal. "Lo orang paling pintar yang gue kenal. Gak ada ceritanya lo ngeiyain kalo dikatain goblok!"

"Kalo lo yang bilang, gue iyain."

Hangyul kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di lutut dan kepalanya sekarang diusap pelan. Hangyul bisa mendengarkan tawa Yohan yang menyebalkan, tapi tidak bisa sebal dengan orang yang memiliki tawa itu.

"Gyul, gue ke kamar ya," perkataan Yohan dan tangan yang berhenti mengusap kepala Hangyul membuatnya mengangkat wajahnya, melihat lelaki itu berdiri sembari tersenyum, "kalau nangisnya udah selesai, susulin aja ke kamar."

Yohan baru berbalik, saat Hangyul berkata, "udah gitu aja?"

Tidak jadi melangkah dan memandang Hangyul. Wajahnya memerah karena menangis dan di mata Yohan itu cantik. Cantik yang bisa memancingnya untuk melakukan hal yang lebih dari seharusnya.

"Maunya apa?" Tanya Yohan berusaha tetap tidak tahu apa-apa sembari mengenyahkan pikirannya yang semakin liar. "Bilang 'aku cinta kamu dan apa kamu mau jadi pacarku?' begitu?"

"Cium…," Hangyul mengatakannya pelan, tapi kemudian menatap Yohan dengan berani, "cium gue."

Senyuman Yohan sudah hilang sepenuhnya dari wajahnya dan melangkah mendekati Hangyul. Melangkah mendekat hingga berada di depan lelaki itu dan dengan telunjuknya mengangkat dagu Hangyul.

"Tahu gak kalo gue udah mulai gak bakalan berhenti?" Tatapan Yohan yang dilihat Hangyul sekarang adalah jenis tatapan yang belum pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya dan sedikit membuatnya gemetar. "Apa lo bisa ambil resiko itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hangyul.

"Gue tanya lo, Lee Hangyul." Wajah Yohan sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. "Kalo orang nanya itu dijawab."

"Iya." Meski tatapan Yohan itu belum pernah dilihat Hangyul sebelumnya, dia percaya kalau lelaki itu tidak akan menyakitinya. "Gue ambil resiko itu."

"Termasuk kemungkinan lo gak akan bisa jalan besok?"

"Iya." Hangyul malah sengaja makin memangkas jarak di antara mereka hingga embusan napas satu sama lain terasa di wajah masing-masing. "Pake aja gue sampe puas."

Baik.

Yohan tidak menahan dirinya lagi, karena sudah diberikan izin oleh Hangyul. Ini ciuman kedua mereka dan kali ini Yohan tidak perlu menahan diri seperti waktu itu. Karena sekarang Yohan sudah memiliki Hangyul seutuhnya dan bisa melakukan semua yang sejak dahulu hanyalah fantasinya.

* * *

Jadi ada beberapa hal yang berubah dari hidupnya Yohan dan Hangyul setelah hari itu.

Mulai dari Hangyul ikut tinggal dengan Yohan (yang jangan ditanya bagaimana caranya seorang Kim Yohan bisa memaksa departemen pertahanan menerbitkan surat perintah resmi kepada Lee Hangyul untuk tinggal dengannya). Intinya sedikit membawa kasus Jinhyuk yang bisa hidup dengan Seungyoun.

Bawahan Yohan yang langsung selamatan dengan membooking restoran _all you can eat_ termahal di Seoul karena akhirnya masa-masa romusha mereka berakhir. Bukan rahasia umum kalau Yohan ke daerah alpha karena Hangyul dan kalau pulang dalam keadaan bete, semua bawahannya kena getahnya.

Rasa-rasanya semuanya sudah sempurna.

Terlalu sempurna malah.

"Permisi, lo kenapa jadi ngotot ikut gue ke alpha?" Byungchan mendelik sebal ke arah Yohan. "Gue ke sini buat kerjaan, lo ke sini buat pacaran."

"Gue cuma mau menyakinkan kalau lo sama Seungwoo gak macem-macem kalau _meeting_."

"Yakali gue meeting berdua?!" Byungchan sewot. "Lagian katanya orang ketiga tuh biasanya setan. Meski emang cocok sih sama lo, anak lurus lo jadiin belok dan ada di bawah pula."

Yohan cuma ketawa dan Byungchan melengos. Kalau ada yang bisa disyukuri, Yohan kalau sedang kerja memang serius dan sebenarnya Byungchan agak heran kenapa dia tumben sekali mau menyederhanakan bahasa agar mudah dimengerti. Lalu Byungchan ingat, Yohan punya pacar yang level intelegensinya tidak sama dengannya dan kalau bukan sudah terlatih dari dulu untuk menyederhanakan bahasa, rasa-rasanya bakalan aneh sih kalau tidak jago melakukannya.

"Hmm," Byungchan bergumam dan mengusap dagunya, "apa gue kasih aja ya bagian AU ke Yohan? Soalnya kan sebenernya lebih seruan project Yohan di AL."

Namun, begitu lewat kantin dan melihat Yohan serta Hangyul bersikap seperti dunia milik berdua, Byungchan hanya tertawa hambar. Bukan sirik, tapi bisa-bisa nanti profesor Hwang Minhyun mengamuk lantaran Yohan bukannya kerja, tapi malah pacaran sampai level bucin kalau kemari.

"Apa dunia gak kasihan sama gue ya karena ngasih lihat pemandangan ini?" Keluh Byungchan yang tadinya mau membuka air mineralnya, tiba-tiba merasa ada yang mengambil dan ternyata Seungwoo. Mau apa pula ini orang? Jadi setelah dibukakan dan diberikan kepada Byungchan, sebagai basa basi ya mengucapkan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan. "Makasih."

"Kalau kamu iri sama Yohan dan Hangyul, saya bisa begitu juga kok ke kamu."

Byungchan memuncratkan minuman yang diminumnya, lalu menatap sinis Seungwoo. Apa tidak bisa hidupnya sedikit lebih tenang (dan maksudnya Byungchan adalah tanpa terlibat cinta-cintaan)?

Yohan dan Hangyul yang melihat adegan itu, merasa kasihan sama Seungwoo. Hangyul tidak tahu masalahnya Byungchan, tapi kalau Yohan tahu. Namun, dia tidak mau berkomentar karena tidak tahu rasanya jadi Byungchan, jadi tidak etis saja kalau Yohan menyuruh untuk memberikan kesempatan.

"Jadi kasihan sama jenderal," Hangyul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Byungchan ada masalah hidup apa sampai begitu amat responnya?"

"Trauma," Yohan menyesap es tehnya, "mantannya mutusin dia pas lulus SMA. Alasannya karena Byungchan gak bisa masuk universitas, padahal mah cowoknya sama aja."

"Hah?!"

"Mantannya idol, ngomong-ngomong," Yohan mengambil HP dan memperlihatkan foto dari internet, "nih. Mantannya satu grupnya Seungyoun."

"Hah?! Kapten Seungyoun?!" Kali ini bukan hanya Hangyul yang terkejut, tapi Yuvin serta Koohheon yang semeja dengan mereka. "Idol apaan?!"

"Loh gue kira kalian semua tahu kalau Seungyoun itu dulu member idol Phoenix?" Yohan malah heran sendiri. "Dulu nama panggung dia Woodyz sih, wajar aja kalau kalian pada gak tahu."

Setelahnya, satu kantin gempar karena Yuvin yang kebetulan pegang remote TV di kantin, beneran mencari grup Phoenix dan memang ada Woodyz, jenderal mereka. Langsung pada nonton music video Phoenix dari debut, lalu music video solonya. Semua bingung harus melakukan apa dengan informasi ini?

"YOHAN BANGSAT!" Teriakan Byungchan membuat Yohan segera menyelamatkan diri karena tahu pasti dia akan bereaksi kayak gini. "APA MAKSUDNYA LO MUTER PHOENIX PAKE FOKUSNYA EUNWOO?! MAU NYURUH GUE MENGENANG MANTAN APA GIMANA?!"

Kantin jadi auto hening karena Yohan dan Byungchan lari keluar dan meninggalkan semua orang dengan jenderal Seungwoo. Tengah memegang sumpit, lalu berakhir meletakkannya, mendatangi meja Hangyul, Yuvin dan Kookheon. Semua orang keringat dingin, apalagi jenderalnya mereka sekarang malah tersenyum yang mana biasanya pelit banget kalau senyum.

"Coba sekarang cari Eunwoo Phoenix. Saya mau lihat di layar data dirinya."

Ini semua salah Yuvin pokoknya karena bilang Eunwoo ganteng dan menyetel performance video yang fokusnya lelaki itu!

* * *

Jum'at adalah hari di mana Yohan bisa jadi auto galak kalau disuruh lembur. Pokoknya kalau mau menyuruhnya lembur, hari lain asalkan jangan Jum'at. Jinhyuk bingung, Byungchan menilai Yohan tidak profesional dan Sejin hanya bisa pasang senyum _template_ kalau ada yang mengadu karena Yohan mengamuk hanya gara-gara ditanya apa Jum'at bisa lembur.

"Pokoknya kalau sayang nyawa, jangan coba-coba tanya di hari Jum'at," itu pesan Sejin kepada semua orang, "manusianya lagi level bucin maksimal, jadi ditunda ke hari lain saja pertanyaan itu."

Tentu dengan sahutan Byungchan, "soalnya dia mau melakukan dosa besar sama pacarnya!"

"Dosa apaan? Pacarnya siapa?" Sepertinya di dunia ini hanya Jinhyuk yang ketinggalan berita kalau Yohan sudah jadian sama Hangyul. "Apa Yohan mau melakukan percobaan yang tidak gue ketahui? Tapi model percobaan apa yang melibatkan pasangan?"

Yohan kalau tidak ingat sudah janji sama Hangyul untuk tidak menggunakan relvolver-nya (iya, akhirnya itu malah jadi hak milik Yohan karena katanya Hangyul khawatir saja pacarnya kenapa-napa) secara sembarangan, mungkin sudah melemparkan timah panas ke tiga orang ini.

Jadi saat Yohan pulang ke rumah dan disambut Hangyul, dia tersenyum. Karena hari Jum'at itu hari di mana bisa pulang lebih cepat (jam 3 sore sudah boleh pulang, padahal hari lainnya jam 7 malam baru boleh pulang), masa transisi untuk hari di mana libur selama 2 hari dan harinya Yohan bisa menghabisi Hangyul di atas ranjang.

Soalnya kalau Yohan melakukan di hari biasa, kasihan Hangyul yang nanti jalannya jadi aneh. Belum pula mendapatkan cecaran pertanyaan (dan dengar-dengar ejekan, tapi kalau dikonfirmasi oleh Yohan, kata Hangyul itu cuma becanda) dari semua orang. Jadi setelah Yohan membersihkan diri dan memilih menonton Hangyul memasak makanan untuk mereka.

Domestik banget rasanya hidup Yohan.

Kayaknya dulu waktu pertama kali ketemu Hangyul, tidak pernah kepikiran akan ada masanya dimana mereka bersama seperti ini. Hangyul tengah masak makan malam, Yohan yang menonton (karena kata Hangyul kalau dia berinisatif membantu malah berakhir tidak jadi makan) dan hidup satu atap meski belum ada ikatan resmi.

Yah, tapi setidaknya ada status yang jelas. Bukan macam mahluk bernama Jinhyuk yang hidup seatap sama Seungyoun, tapi tiap ditanya jawabannya cuma teman. Meski rasa-rasanya sekarang Jinhyuk sepertinya lebih sering bersama Wooseok setelah minggu lalu mereka dikirimkan satu tim (yang katanya yang terbaik di antara yang terbaik) dari Korea Utara sebagai bukti bahwa mereka memang ingin bersatu menjadi negara Korea.

"Ingat Wooseok yang minggu lalu aku ceritakan?" Yohan tumben membuka percakapan saat makan malam. "Sekarang dia kemana-mana sama Jinhyuk terus. Wajar sih, kan asistennya. Cuma kata Sejin, mungkin karena lagi berantem dengan Seungyoun."

"Aneh sih kalau mereka sampai bisa berantem," Hangyul mengunyah makanannya, lalu menelan, "cuma kalau iya, agak masuk akal kenapa sekarang kapten jadi pandangannya sering kosong. Apalagi kalau udah mau jam pulang, HP dipelototin."

"Kasihan, tugas Seungyoun yang jadi _baby sitter_ Jinhyuk sekarang mulai diambil alih," komentar Yohan dan hanya tersenyum saat melihat wajah galak Hangyul, "aku udah kenyang. Udah abis nasi semangkok juga."

"Gak! Udah perjanjian kalo makan malam, lo harus makan dua mangkok." Protes Hangyul dan mengambil mangkok kosong Yohan untuk di isi nasi. Soalnya dua minggu lalu kejadiannya pas lagi enak-enaknya berbuat, Yohan berhenti dengan alasan lapar.

Jadi … ya agak mengerti kenapa Hangyul jadi auto galak seperti ini. Padahal baru sebulan yang lalu Hangyul gemetar di bawah dominasinya Yohan saat pertama kali melakukannya, sekarang malah jadi manusia yang selalu nyeletuk, "kapan hari Jum'at sih? Lama banget rasanya waktu berjalan."

Kayaknya omongan Byungchan kalau Yohan itu setan ada benarnya deh. Hangyul yang vanilla banget sampai sebulan yang lalu, sekarang cari-cari cara buat Yohan kepancing sebelum sampai harinya. Kalau bukan keteguhan hati untuk tetap menepati perjanjian yang tidak tertulis, Hangyul bisa-bisa dipecat negara karena keseringan absen.

"Terus kalau tugasnya Seungyoun keambil alih," Hangyul tidak melanjutkan perkataanya karena meletakkan mangkuk nasi di depan Yohan dan duduk, "berarti bentar lagi bakalan keluar surat perintah Seungyoun keluar dari apartemennya Jinhyuk dong?"

"Sepertinya sih iya."

"Ya mau dikasihani, tapi gak ada yang memulai minta kepastian, gimana?"

"Orang denial itu jauh lebih rendah derajatnya dari orang bucin."

Selesai makan dan Yohan membantu Hangyul cuci piring. Yohan tangannya tidak separah Jinhyuk kalau menyentuh apa pun di dapur pasti langsung hancur. Cuma kemampuan memasak Yohan di bawah rata-rata, makanya ya dapurnya hampir tidak pernah digunakan untuk memasak. Kalau dipakai, berarti Hangyul berkunjung.

Itu dulu sih, sekarang malah dipakai tiap hari. Yohan sampai memberikan _black card_ (yang sebenarnya dulu pernah diberikan saat Hangyul belum menjadi pacarnya, tapi yang itu belum di _upgrade_ ) untuk Hangyul mengisi apartemennya karena ya mana dia paham persoalan tata ruang yang estetik. Tagihannya jangan ditanya berapa banyak, karena Yohan masih mampu membayarnya jadi tidak pernah bilang nominal pastinya ke Hangyul.

"Yohan, ayo," ajak Hangyul yang membuat Yohan menoyor pelan kepala lelaki itu, "dih kok aku diginiin!"

"Kenapa sekarang jadi manusia gak sabaran?" Yohan menggelengkan kepala dan berjalan di samping Hangyul. "Jadi kangen Hangyul vanilla yang dulu deh."

"Apaan?!" Hangyul terlihat tidak terima dan Yohan hanya tertawa. Namun, begitu masuk kamar dan pintu tertutup, giliran Hangyul yang tertawa gugup karena perlakuan Yohan. "Harus banget di sin … hnggh."

"Kepikiran, gimana kalau ngancurin lo dari balik pintu," Yohan tidak berhenti memainkan penis Hangyul yang sudah menegang di tangannya dan melihat wajah lelaki itu memerah, "begini aja udah cantik banget ya kamu, Gyul? Gimana kalau udah dihancurin berkali-kali sama aku?"

Hangyul tidak menjawab karena bibirnya dicium Yohan. Tidak seperti ciuman pertama mereka yang lembut dan memabukkan, sekarang hanyalah ciuman yang menuntut yang eksis. Tangan Yohan di bawah sana semakin cepat dan ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Saat ciuman mereka terlepas, Hangyul mencoba mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin. Mendesah keenakan saat Yohan menghisap berbagai titik di leher Hangyul dan pasti meninggalkan bekas. Tangan Hangyul sendiri membuka kemejanya dengan gemetaran, celananya sudah teronggok di bawah dan mungkin celana dalamnya hanya perlu sekali sentak untuk teronggok di bawah.

Tidak lama, Hangyul sudah mencapai pelepasan pertamanya. Badannya sedikit gemetar, bukan karena pelepasan tadi, tapi karena satu jari Yohan memasuki analnya. Membuat Hangyul mendesah karena rasanya berbeda dengan menggunakan lubrikan. Yohan menggunakan cairan pelepasan Hangyul untuk pergerakan jarinya.

"Angkat sebelah kakimu, Gyul." Bisikan Yohan itu memberikan sengat elektris yang membuatnya merinding.

"Hngg ... ahh ... di si-situ...." Hangyul mengangkat kaki sebelah kirinya dan menyabukkannya di pinggang Yohan.

Entah berapa jari yang sudah Yohan masukkan ke dalam lubangnya, karena Hangyul mulai berhenti berhitung dan membiarkan kenikmatan yang mengambil alih. Hal yang Hangyul ingat dengan samar adalah dia terus mendesahkan nama Yohan, mengalungkan tangannya di leher lelaki itu dan tahu-tahu Hangyul sudah mendapatkan pelepasan kedua.

"Gak adil," protes Hangyul yang dadanya naik turun karena mengumpulkan napas dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak kiri Yohan, "aku udah sekacau ini, kamu masih pakaian lengkap."

Bukannya menjawab perkataan Hangyul itu, Yohan mengusap pelan kepala lelakinya dengan tangannya yang bersih. "Kakimu yang satunya lagi melingkar di pinggangku. Kita pindah tempat."

Hangyul menurut dan merasa badannya seperti koala pada Yohan. Setelah dibaringkan di ranjang mereka, Yohan melepas kausnya. Baru hendak membuka kancing celana _jeans_ -nya, Hangyul merangkak ke arah Yohan dan membukanya dengan giginya.

Desahan Yohan lolos begitu saja saat Hangyul memijat batang kemaluannya. Yohan menggemerutukkan giginya saat Hangyul menggodanya dengan menjilat ujung kemaluannya dan membuatnya tidak sabaran untuk segera merasakan hangatnya mulut lelaki yang menjadi pacarnya. Namun, Yohan tidak suka main kasar dan membiarkan Hangyul melakukan apa yang diinginnkan.

Jadi saat Hangyul memasukkan penisnya perlahan ke mulut, Yohan mendesah. Apalagi saat merasakan gigi Hangyul yang bersentuhan dengan kulit penisnya yang membuat Yohan pusing. Memandang Hangyul yang mulai bergerak maju dan mundur untuk memuaskan penisnya dan wajah memerah lelaki itu membuat Yohan merasa pemandangan itu terlihat cantik.

"HANGYUL!" Yohan bahkan tidak sadar berteriak, mencengkram rambut lelaki itu lebih kuat dari seharusnya dan juga bergerak mencari kenikmatannya. "Brengsek! Enak banget mulutmu."

Jadi saat sampai pelepasan Yohan yang pertama, Hangyul berusaha menelan semuanya meski hampir tersedak. Mulut Hangyul bergerak mengeluarkan penis Yohan, tetapi tidak mengeluarkan seluruhnya karena lelaki itu menghisap ujung penisnya. Seolah tidak mau menyia-nyiakan setetes pun dari penisnya Yohan.

Begitu Hangyul akhirnya sepenuhnya melepaskan penis dari mulutnya, dagunya lelaki itu di angkat oleh Yohan agar tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Hangyulnya Yohan...," panggil Yohan dan Hangyul sedikit membuka mulutnya. Membuat Yohan mendekat untuk mencium Hangyul dan dia bisa merasakan sisa-sisa cairannya di sana. Saat tautan mereka terlepas, Yohan menjauh untuk melepaskan celananya dengan benar, "Gyul, lepas kemejamu."

Tentu saja dilakukan dengan mudah oleh Hangyul dan begitu Yohan naik ke ranjang, mereka melanjutkan bersanggama. Yohan memberikan banyak tanda di leher dan dada Hangyul, membuat lelaki di bawahnya itu mendesah keenakan. Kegiatan mereka terhenti sebentar karena Yohan menuangkan lubrikan cukup banyak ke penisnya dan memasukkan ke lubang Hangyul yang tadi dimainkan dengan jari-jarinya.

"Ah ... Ahhh ... di si-situ," Hangyul bahkan tidak bisa berkata dengan benar karena tumbukan titik nikmatnya oleh penis Yohan, "m-mau ... ke-keluar!"

Keadaan Yohan sebenarnya tidak jauh beda dengan Hangyul yang mengejar kenikmatan. "Keluar ... sama-sama...."

Jadi saat Hangyul sudah sampai terlebih dahulu dari Yohan dan mengotori perut lelaki itu, dia tidak peduli. Karena Yohan mengejar kenikmatannya dan begitu sampai, sengaja menghentakkan penisnya sedalam mungkin. Membiarkan cairan miliknya berada di lubang kenikmatan Hangyul dan sedikit meleleh keluar.

"Hangyul...," panggil Yohan yang sebenarnya tahu pertanyaan ini tidaklah berguna, tetapi dia bukan tipe orang yang tidak mengutamakan kenyamanan pasangannya, "masih sanggup lanjut tidak?"

"Dan ... selalu sama ... jawabannya," Hangyul masih berusaha mengumpulkan napasnya karena dia kalau beraktifitas di atas rajang selalu menggunakan suara maksimal untuk menyuarakan kenikmatan yang dirasakan, "pakai aja aku sampai puas."

Jangan salahkan Yohan malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang. Jangan salahkan Yohan yang membuat Hangyul tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar keesokan harinya dan hari Minggu malah hampir dipastikan tidak bisa bergerak dari ranjang mereka.

Karena Yohan selalu bertanya sebelum melakukan bersanggama kepada Hangyul.


End file.
